awal Dari Sebuah Perubahan
by adhiputra
Summary: Menceritakan tentang perjuangan Sasuke agar semua orang menilai bukan dari segi fisik tapi dari sifat dan perilaku orang tersebut. diselingi cerita perjalananan dan perjuangan cinta Sasuke dan Hinata.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"aku menyukaimu Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ungkap seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa menerimanya" jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"kenapa" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"karena aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang aku cintai" balas Sakura.

"ya tidak apa-apa mungkin belum jodoh" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa.

"sekali lagi maaf ya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"ya tidak apa-apa, aku tau kamu lebih mencintai Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"haha, yahh kamu tau kan aku mencintai Naruto" balas Sakura.

"dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya" ucap Sasuke.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"nanti juga tau sendiri" jawab Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ya pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang siswa dari kelas 12 Konoha High School bertubuh gemuk hampir sama seperti sahabatnya yaitu Akimichi Chouji hanya saja Sasuke agak kecilan dari Chouji memiliki tinggi 170 cm. Sasuke seorang pria yang memiliki sifat ramah, pendiam, selalu tersenyum dan bila diejek gendut dan lemah oleh teman-teman yang lain dia hanya membalas dengan senyum. Sasuke seorang pria yang selalu ditolak oleh wanita, ini sudah ke 5 kalinya dia ditolak yang pertama adalah Karin primadona sekolah namun ditolak mentah-mentah, yang kedua Tayuya kasusnya hampir sama seperti Karin, yang ketiga adalah Shion ditolak juga, yang keempat Ino dengan alasan tidak menyukai pria gendut, dan yang terakhir adalah Sakura ditolak juga karena Sakura mencintai Naruto sahabatnya sendiri, Kasihan sekali nasibmu Sasuke, namun ada satu wanita yang menyukai Sasuke yaitu Hinata wanita cantik berambut indigo bermatakan putih seperti bulan, namun Hinata hanya menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Kantin Sekolah

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke menuju tempat teman-temannya yang sedang makan disudut ruangan dan duduk disebelah Kiba

"bagaimana Sasuke? Diterima?" Tanya Chouji.

"biar kutebak pasti ditolak lagi"ucap Kiba

"darimana kau tau" balas Sasuke lesu.

"ketauan dari wajahmu" jawab Shikamaru

"sudahlah terima saja Sasuke mungkin belum jodoh" nasihat Naruto.

"oh ya Sasuke kudengar setelah lulus kau mau daftar Akademi Militer apa itu benar?"Tanya Neji.

"haahh tidak tau dengan fisik seperti ini mana bias masuk, ayahku saja meragukan apalagi penilainya"jawab Sasuke.

"hei jangan patah semangat Sasuke-kun belum dicoba sudah bilang tidak masuk"balas Lee.

"itu benar Sasuke menjadi tentara bukan berarti harus memiliki bentuk fisik yang bagus, belum tentu fisik yang bagus memiliki sifat yang bagus juga" tambah Shikamaru.

"itu benar sekali Sasuke sekarang kau lihat kondisinya banyak sekali Tentara yang menyalahgunakan jabatannya mentang-mentang aparat negara mereka melakukan tindakan keras terhadap rakyat kecil" ucap Naruto.

"akan kucoba" ucap Sasuke.

"nah begitu dong, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu Sasuke" ucap Lee dengan semangat.

"yasudah, ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi bel masuk"ucap Neji dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas mereka.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Sasuke dan membuat temannya berhenti dan menatapnya heran.

"ada apa?" Tanya Chouji.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu"ucap Sasuke dan berbalik menuju toilet.

"hei Sasuke tunggu aku"ucap Naruto menyusul Sasuke.

Perjalanan pulang Sekolah

Disebuah jalan terlihat Sasuke sedang mengendarai motornya dengan pelan dan tidak sengaja bertemu denga Hinata yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan terlihat sedang bingung akhirnya Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hinata ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"a-ah i-ini mobilku mogok" jawab Hinata cengengesan.

"mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"t-tidak perlu, aku tidak mau kau repot" jawab Hinata.

"tidak, aku merasa tidak direpotkan" balas Sasuke.

"t-tapi….."

"sudah ayo naik saja" ajak Sasuke

Akhirnya Hinata menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"pegangan Hinata" perintah Sasuke.

"i-iya" balas Hinata dengan pelan-pelan Hinata memegang pinggang Sasuke, dalam perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun hanya terdengar suara motor. Sampailah mereka di rumah Hinata yang megah dan Hinata segera turun dari motor.

"m-mampir dulu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"tidak perlu Hinata" Tolak Sasuke .

"y-ya tidak apa-apa, t-tapi lain kali mampir ya" tawar Hinata.

"hhmm boleh, tapi tak janji" ucap Sasuke.

"Hinata ayo masuk kedalam rumah" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan datar.

"a-ayah, ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata kaget

"ya ayah sudah pulang, sudah masuk kedalam rumah" perintah Hiashi.

"i-iya" ucap Hinata pelan dan masuk kedalam rumah "terima kasih Sasuke-kun"

"ya sama-sama"balas Sasuke.

"dan kau sebaiknya pulang nak tidak baik seorang pria berlama-lama dirumah seorang gadis" tegas Hiashi.

"i-iya paman ini mau pulang hehehe" ucap Sasuke cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan langsung menaiki motornya dan berjalan menuju rumah sedang Hiashi kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Malam hari rumah Sasuke

Di sebuah meja makan sudah terlihat empat orang sedang makan tiga diantara pria dan satunya seorang wanita mereka makan dalam diam hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Itachi?" Tanya seorang pria yang sudah berumur 50 tahun lebih.

"seperti biasanya ayah" jawab Itachi.

"hm baguslah kalau begitu" balas Fugaku datar.

"Sasuke-chan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Seorang wanita paruh baya tapi masih awet muda.

"ibu jangan panggil aku seperti itu aku sudah dewasa" ucap Sasuke merengut.

"hahaha bagi ibu kamu tetap masih anak kecil" tawa Mikoto.

"hah" ucap Sasuke merengut dan membuang muka.

"hahaha itu memang panggilan yang cocok untukmu adik manis" ucap Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"aaawww, sakit bodoh" teriak Sasuke. seketika semua tertawa kecuali Fugaku yang hanya tersenyum.

"hei adik manis setelah lulus kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"jangan panggil aku manis" ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"sudahlah Itachi jangan menggoda adikmu terus" ucap Mikoto sambil membereskan meja makan sedangkan Fugaku sedang makan camilan.

"tidak tau belum terpikirkan" jawab Sasuke.

"kakak sarankan kau sebaiknya masuk Sekolah Tinggii Akutansi Negara ambil jurusan perpajakan dan setelah lulus kau langsung bekerja tidak perlu melamar lagi" ucap Itachi

"kakakmu benar Sasuke lebih baik kau ikuti sarannya, kalau kamu mau masuk Akmil ayah ragu kau akan lulus seleksi" ucap Fugaku datar.

"tapi aku ingin mencoba masuk Akmil" ucap Sasuke lesu.

"hahaha tidak apa-apa Sasuke coba saja mungkin saja kau beruntung bisa masuk sana" ucap Itachi sambil memegang kepala Sasuke.

"jika Itachi setuju ayah juga setuju" ucap Fugaku datar dan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Rumah Hinata

Sedang dirumah Hinata acara makan malam baru saja mulai ini karena terlalu lama menunggu adik Hinata yaitu Hanabi pulang sekolah.

"kau darimana saja Hanabi baru pulang sekolah?" Tanya Hiashi.

"habis dari rumah temanku, aku menemaninya sampai kakaknya pulang" jawab Hanabi.

"temanmu yang mana?" Tanya Hiashi.

"tentu saja Moegi ayah siapa lagi" jawab Hanabi.

"rumah Moegi apa Konohamaru Hanabi-chan" goda Hinata.

"rumah Moegi!!!" ucap Hanabi kesal.

"hahaha kakak hanya bercanda Hanabi-chan" canda Hinata.

"keterlalulan" ucap Hanabi sambil membuang muka.

"kak setelah lulus mau kuliah apa kerja?" Tanya Hanabi.

"kakak berencana mau masuk Akademi keperawatan" jawab Hinata.

"maksud kakak jadi perawat?" Tanya Hanabi

"iya" jawab Hinata.

"kenapa tidak mengurus perusahaan kita saja kak?" Tanya Hanabi.

"hehehe kakak tidak kuat mengurus perusahaan kita yang cabangnya mulai banyak, kakak tidak mau stress mengurus perusahaan lihat ayah semakin hari semakin tua rambutnya saja sudah memutih" canda Hinata.

"ini karena faktor umur bukan stress Hinata" koreksi Hiashi.

"lagi pula ada kak Neji yang akan meneruskannya bukan begitu ayah?" Tanya Hanabi

"ya tentu saja dan juga dia berhak atas perusahaan itu" ucap Hiashi "dan juga apa alasanmu mau jadi perawat Hinata?" tambah Hiashi

"kalau aku jadi perawat kan, aku bisa merawat anakku saat sakit nanti dan juga kalau jadi perawat kan tidak bisa keluar kota atau keluar negri kerjanya hanya dirumah sakit itu saja, tidak seperti pebisnis keluar kota terus" ucap Hinata dan membuat Hiashi kaget.

'aku merasa kamu hidup lagi Hikari dalam diri Hinata, dia sama persis seperti dirimu' ucap Hiashi dalam hati.

"mulia sekali cita-citanya" kagum Hanabi

"hehehe biasa saja Hanabi-chan" tawa Hinata

"ayah mendukungmu Hinata" ucap Hiashi Senyum

"terima kasih Ayah" ucap Hinata senyum dan menghampiri Hiashi lalu memeluknya Hanabi juga Ikut-ikutan memeluk Hiashi. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia meskipun kurang satu orang yaitu seorang Ibu bagi Hinata dan Hanabi juga seorang Istri bagi Hiashi.

Bersambung…

Catatan cerita :

Akademi Militer : tempat pendidikan Tentara tidak hanya Tentara tapi juga Polisi dan lulus menyandang pangkat Letnan Dua untuk tentara dan Inspektur Polisi Satu untuk Polisi dengan menempuh pendidikan selama 4 tahun dan ikatan dinas selama 10 tahun.

Sekolah Tinggi Akutansi Negara : tempat pendidikan untuk mengolah keuangan negara seperti pajak dan lain-lain.

Akademi Keperawatan : tempat pendidikan pembentukan perawat.

Fic baru nih hahaha lagi nyoba genre romance ooc banget karakternya terutama Sasuke 360 berubah kayaknya, terus hidupnya ngenes banget ditolak mulu hahaha.and ketemu Next Chapter

Fic yang lama istirahat dulu hahaha.


	2. chapter 2 : awal

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Jam 05.00 Rumah Sasuke

Terlihat Sasuke keluar kamar sudah lengkap menggunakan pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan sepatunya lalu Sasuke menuju dapur untuk minum dan disana bertemu dengan ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"aku mau lari pagi sebentar bu, hitung-hitung menguruskan badan hehehe" ucap Sasuke malu dan cengengesan.

"apa nanti tidak telat masuk sekolah?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"biarkan saja Mikoto" perintah Fugaku

"tapi…."

"sudahlah ibu masuk sekolah jam 7 pagi ini baru jam 5 masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi, paling aku hanya lari selama 30 menit saja" ungkap Sasuke.

"kau dengar Sasuke sudah bilang seperti itu jadi biarkan saja" ucap Fugaku lalu menuju meja makan.

"ya baiklah" pasrah Mikoto.

"terima kasih ibu" ucap Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Mikoto dan pergi keluar rumah untuk lari pagi.

Skip

Sekarang Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tengah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Sasuke duduk di sebelah kiri Itachi.

"bagaimana lari paginya adik manis? Apa kau bertemu seorang gadis?" Tanya Itachi.

"biasa saja, tidak, aku tidak bertemu seorang gadis" jawab Sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Itachi.

"siapa yang mau lari pagi dihari kerja seperti ini kakak bodoh" balas Sasuke.

"benar juga, kau memang pintar" ucap Itachi sambil mengusap dagu.

"aku memang pintar, kau saja yang bodoh" sengit Sasuke.

"hei aku tidak bodoh, hanya belum connect saja masih loading" ucap Itachi tidak terima.

"hei sudahlah kalian ini terus saja berkelahi" lerai Mikoto.

"ibu tidak usah ikut campur" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersama.

Sedangkan Mikoto kaget dan wajahnya tampak ingin menangis.

"hiks hiks hiks" suara tangis Mikoto.

"kalian sudah keterlaluan Itachi, Sasuke" ucap Fugaku datar.

"maafkan kami ibu" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersama lalu memeluk Mikoto.

"KEJUTAN……." Teriak Mikoto dan membuat Sasuke dan Itachi kaget "ibu tidak nangis hanya berpura-pura saja, hahahaha" tawa Mikoto diikuti Sasuke dan Itachi juga senyuman Fugaku.

'haahh sudah kuduga, Mikoto hanya ingin dipeluk' ucap Fugaku dalam hati.

Itulah kebiasaan dipagi hari keluarga Uchiha.

Rumah Hinata

Sedangkan dirumah Hinata kebiasaan dipagi hari berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha, Hinata hanya sarapan bersama adiknya Hanabi sedangkan ayahnya Hiashi pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat kekantor setiap ditanya alasannya selalu ada meeting dadakan padahal tidak setiap hari meeting diadakan pagi-pagi sekali.

"habiskan sarapanmu Hanabi-chan" ucap Hinata.

"iya kak tentu saja" ucap Hanabi. "kakak akan naik apa hari ini sedangkan mobil kakak sedang mogok dan mobil cadangan ayah tidak ada dirumah" lanjut Hanabi.

"mungkin bareng dengan Sakura-chan, tadi kakak sudah sms dia" balas Hinata.

"oohhh yasudah, kenapa tidak bareng denganku saja?" Tanya Hanabi.

"berlawanan arah Hanabi-chan lagipula kalau kakak bareng dengan kamu, kamu bisa terlambat kesekolah" ucap Hinata.

"iya juga ya hehehe" tawa Hanabi.

"sudah habiskan lalu berangkat" ucap Hinata lalu membereskan meja makan dibantu pelayan rumah.

Dijalan

Terlihat Hinata sedang berdiri dan menunggu Sakura Nampak dari wajahnya mulai gelisah karena sebentar lagi masuk jam pelajaran. Hinata tidak mau terlambat dan disuruh untuk bersih-bersih lorong sekolah dan wc. Tak lama datanglah Sasuke dengan motornya lalu berhenti tepat didepan Hinata.

"Hinata kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"e-eh Sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku sedang menunggu Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata gagap.

"oohh, sudah kamu bareng aku saja" tawar Sasuke

"t-tidak perlu Sasuke-kun aku ingin menunggu Sakura-chan saja" tolak Hinata halus.

"sudah bareng aku saja nanti kamu telat masuk sekolah, lagipula Sakura tidak jamin akan datang, lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"j-jam 6.45" jawab Hinata.

"lihat 15 menit lagi masuk" balas Sasuke "sudah bareng aku saja" ajak Sasuke.

"baiklah" ucap Hinata pasrahlalu naik ke atas motor.

"pakai ini" ucap Sasuke menyodorkan helm kepada Hinata.

"lalu Sasuke-kun tidak pakai helm?" Tanya Hinata.

"tidak perlu" geleng Sasuke "nyawa seorang wanita lebih berharga,dari seorang nyawa laki-laki" ucap Sasuke senyum. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Hinata menerima helm tersebut lalu Sasuke melaju kan motornya menuju sekolah.

Sekolah

Terlihat Sasuke dan Hinata sampai digerbang sekolah, banyak siswa yang kaget melihat pemandangan tersebut karena seorang Sasuke bisa membonceng Hinata bahkan siswa terpopuler sekalipun belum tentu bisa membonceng Hinata.

"sudah sampai, turunlah" ucap Sasuke, Hinata turun dari motornya lalu memberikan helm tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"terima kasih tumpangannya Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata senyum.

"ya sama-sama" balas Sasuke senyum juga.

"aku ke kelas duluan" ucap Hinata.

"ya duluan saja, aku mau parkir motor dulu" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sedangkan Sasuke menuju parkiran motor. Setelah memakirkan motor Sasuke menuju kelasnya dan duduk ditempatnya yaitu sebelah Naruto.

"akhirnya seorang Sasuke yang sering ditolak wanita bisa membonceng seorang wanita juga hahahaha" ledek seseorang yaitu Kiba diikuti oleh Lee dan Naruto.

"hahaha kau benar Kiba-kun" tawa Lee.

"memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

"yahh salah sih tidak, benar juga tidak hanya saja sebuah keajaiban hahaha" tambah Naruto.

"keajaiban apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya ampun, sudah lupakan saja" ucap Kiba pasrah.

"haahh dasar aneh" ucap Sasuke.

"kau yang aneh" teriak Kiba, Lee dan Naruto.

"hei kalian sudahlah, guru Iruka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini" lerai Shikamaru.

"ayo cepat duduk dikursi masing-masing"perintah Guru Iruka.

"baik guru" ucap sekelas.

"hari ini kita akan mempelajari bab 7 tentang Unsur-unsur Periode ketiga, tapi kita hanya mempelajari Aluminium, Silikon, Fosfor, dan Sulfur" ucap Iruka. "ada yang tau apa itu Aluminium?" Tanya Iruka. Namun semua murid diam saja. Sehingga seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Aluminium merupakan unsur logam yang terpenting dari periode ketiga Sistem Periodik Unsur. Walaupun tidak terdapat bebas dialam, tetapi Aluminium tersebar luas dikerak bumi setelah Silikon dan Oksigen. Mineral yang mengandung Aluminium tersebar di kerak bumi sebagai tanah liat, bauksit (Na3AlF6), dan korondum (Al2O3). Secara ekonomis, bijih Aluminium diperoleh dari bijih bauksit yang merupakan senyawa oksida aluminium hidrat (Al2O3.H20). tambang bauksit ada di negara Indonesia di pulau Bintan, Riau" jelas Sasuke panjang dan membuat satu kelas kaget dan kagum terhadapnya.

"beri tepuk tangan" ucap Iruka.

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan menggema didalam kelas.

'setidaknya walaupun aku masih lemah dalam bentuk dan olah fisik tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai kelebihan yaitu kepintaranku' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Bersambung…

Ketemu lagi dengan saya hahaha. Dilanjut nih Ficnya. Disini juga saya tunjukin kelebihan Sasuke yaitu dia ahli dalam ilmu Kimia tidak hanya itu tapi juga matematika dan pelajaran yang lainnya. Yahh hampir sama seperti realita dunia ini dimana seseorang yang kurang dalam olahraga pintar dalam pelajaran begitupun sebaliknya orang yang pandai dalam olah fisik sedikit kurang terhadap pelajaran. Terus Thanks udah ngefollow. And ketemu lagi di Next Chapter. Ga ada catatan ceritanya hahaha.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

KRING KRING KRING

Suara bel istirahat sudah terdengar banyak siswa mulai keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju satu tempat yaitu kantin sekolah namun ada juga yang menuju perpustakaan, atau ruang guru.

"Hinata tolong bantu saya untuk bawakan buku ini ke meja saya" perintah Kurenai.

"baik guru" ucap Hinata menghampiri meja dan membawa buku yang cukup banyak sehingga membuatnya agak keberatan.

"Sasuke kau manu kekantin?" Tanya Naruto.

"tidak aku mau ke ruang guru dulu untuk menemui guru Asuma menanyakan kapan aku ikut ulangan susulan" jawab Sasuke.

"ah iya benar juga 3 hari yang lalu kau tidak masuk sekolah" ucap Chouji.

Lalu Sasuke menuju ruang guru saat dijalan Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang membawa buku segera saja Sasuke menghampirinya dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"mari kubantu bawakan" tawar Sasuke.

"a-ah Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata kaget "terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu lagi" tambah Hinata.

"tidak masalah, menolong orang yang sedang kerepotan adalah kewajiban" ucap Sasuke senyum. "oh iya Hinata setelah lulus kamu mau kuliah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku mau kuliah di Akademi Keperawatan" jawab Hinata. "kalau Sasuke-kun sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"whoa hebat Hinata" ucap Sasuke senyum "aku berencana mau masuk Akademi Militer" jawab Sasuke.

"kau juga hebat Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"tapi aku masih ragu" ujar Sasuke murung.

"ragu kenapa? Apa ayahmu tidak mengijinkan" Tanya Hinata.

"justru ayah mendukungku meskipun dia menuruti apa kata Itachi" jawab Sasuke.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"mengenai bentuk fisikku juga olahraga ku masih kurang sedangkan pendaftarannya tinggal 2 bulan lagi" jawab Sasuke.

"tidak perlu ragu Sasuke-kun yang penting kan kamu sudah berusaha dan mencobanya masalah masuk atau tidaknya itu belakangan, seperti diriku aku memang kurang dalam ilmu Biologi dan kesehatan tapi aku akan mencoba untuk masuk Akademi Keperawatan" ucap Hinata panjang.

"kamu benara Hinata belum mencoba, belum tau hasilnya benar kan?" Tanya Sasuke menutup mata dan senyum.

"benar" Jawab Hinata sama seperti Sasuke menutup mata dan senyum.

"ah sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke.

Segera saja mereka masuk kedalam ruang guru terlihat ruang guru ramai oleh para guru ada yang sedang makan mengobrol dan bahkan sedang menulis. Hinata dan Sasuke menuju meja Kurenai dan menaruh buku tersebut.

"aku mau ke guru Asuma dulu Hinata" ucap Sasuke

"a-ah iya, terima kasih banyaak Sasuke-kun sudah membantuku" ucap Hinata.

"tidak masalah" balas Sasuke.

Hinata keluar ruang guru dan menuju kantin sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri Asuma yang sedang mengobrol dengan guru yang lain.

"guru aku mau berbicara denganmu" ucap Sasuke.

"ah Sasuke mari ke mejaku" ajak Aasuma. Mereka menuju meja Asuma dan duduk dikursi.

"ada apa?" Tanya Asuma

"begini guru 3 hari yang lalu aku tidak masuk sekolah dan kebetulan saat pelajaranmu sedang ulangan jadi, kapan aku bisa ulangan susulan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"oh masalah itu sebentar ya kulihat nilaimu dulu" ucap Asuma lalu mengambil buku nilai dan melihat nilai tugas-tugas Sasuke, lalu Asuma berdehem "hm, begini dilihat dari nilai tugasmu yang sesuai dengan materi sebenarnya sudah mencukupi dan tidak perlu ulangan susulan, tapi jika kau mau tetap ulangan susulan tidak apa-apa" tambah Asuma.

"kalau begitu aku ikut ulangan susulan saja" jawab Sasuke.

"hm yaa baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah temui aku ya" ucap Asuma.

"ya, kalau begitu terima kasih guru" ucap Sasuke.

"sama-sama" balas Asuma.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang guru dan hendak menuju kantin namun tiba-tiba Hinata datang dengan membawa roti dan minuman.

"eh Hinata" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"ini aku bawakan roti dan minumnya" sodor Hinata.

"ti-tidak perlu Hinata" tolak Sasuke gagap.

"sudah terima saja, tadi kan kamu sudah menolongku" ucap Hinata.

"baiklah jika kamu memaksa" terima Sasuke lalu pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"ke taman belakang" jawab Sasuke.

"tunggu, aku ikut" ucap Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Taman ini sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa saja, sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di tengah-tengah taman dan Sasuke mulai memakan roti pemberian Hinata.

"haaahhh akhirnya bisa istirahat juga" desah Sasuke.

"memang ini jam istirahat Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"tapi bagiku tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk istirahat bukan dikantin" balas Sasuke.

"hhmm berarti Sasuke-kun lebih suka tempat yang sepi begitu?" Tanya Hinata.

"yaahh bisa dibilang begitu, karena tempat sepi bisa menghilangkan semua masalah yang ada dikepalaku walaupun hanya sementara" jawab Sasuke.

"memangnya Sasuke-kun punya masalah?" Tanya Hinata.

"tidak ada, hanya saja aku begitu benci saat orang meremehkanku apalagi menghina terkait badanku yang gemuk ini" ucap Sasuke.

"sebaiknya hinaan itu tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Hinata.

"bagaimana tidak dipikirkan setiap hari mereka berkata seperti itu" balas Hinata.

"tidak usah dimasukkan kedalam hati, mereka belum bisa menerima kekuranganmu" balas Hinata lagi.

"tapi sangat sakit disini" tunjuk Sasuke Hati dan Jantungnya, lalu Hinata menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh Hati dan Jantung Sasuke.

"kalau begitu bagaiman kalau aku yang sembuhkan" ucap Hinata senyum. Terlihat wajah Sasuke kaget juga muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya dan dikedua pipi Hinata.

"hei ini tempat umum bukan tempat untuk pacaran" teriak seorang siswa dan beberapa siswa yang ada disana melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"e-eh ma-maaf Sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menarik kedua tangannya dan tersipu malu dan membuang muka begitu pula Sasuke yang malu dan membuang muka.

'ada apa dengan ku kenapa setelah hinata menyentuh Hati dan Jantunnya rasanya menjadi lebih nyaman, apa ini yang namanya cinta, ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

'a-apa ya-yang kulakukan tadi' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

KRING KRING KRING

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"ka-kalau begitu aku kekelas duluan ya Sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"a-ah ya duluan saja" ucap Sasuke masih malu.

Lalu Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya dan setelah masuk kelas dan duduk dikursinya sedangkan Sakura teman sebangkunya merasa heran melihat Hinata berlari dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Segera Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hinata kau kenapa berlari seperti dikejar setan" ucap Sakura heran.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa" elak Hinata.

"bohong" ucap Sakura.

"aku tidak berbohong" balas Hinata.

"aku sudah lebih dari 5 tahun berteman denganmu Hinata, jadi aku sudah tau semua sifatmu" ucap Sakura.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" balas Hinata.

"ya baiklah aku tidak memaksa, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan padaku ya" pinta Sakura.

"tentu saja Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata.

Datanglah seorang guru perempuan yang cantik bermata merah dan membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening dan duduk dimeja guru.

"baiklah anak-anak kita langsung ke materi ya" tegas guru tersebut yaitu Kurenai.

"baik guru" ucap seisi kelas.

Sedangkan dikelas Sasuke sudah ada guru yang mengajar yaitu Yahiko guru pelajaran sejarah jepang.

"baiklah anak-anak seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan dan terangkan tadi, saya akan membuat kelompok tugas yaitu menganalisis sebab akibat kenapa kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom atom oleh sekutu dan masing-masing kelompok tidak boleh sama dan akan dibagi menjadi 6 kelompok yang masing masing terdiri dari 5 orang" tegas Yahiko

"baik guru" jawab seisi kelas.

"kelompok 1 terdiri dari Lee, Tenten, dll……. Kelompok 5 adalah sisanya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Juugo, Uzumaki Karin, dan Hidan, baiklah itu kelompoknya dan akan dikumpulkan dipertemuan berikutnya, sekian dari saya dan selamat beraktifitas" ucap Yahiko

'ya ampun kenapa harus sekelompok dengan mereka, kalau dengan Juugo aku tidak masalah justru aku senang ada yang sama dengan ku tapi yang lainnya…, ah sudahlah' ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan seketika ada yang menepuk punggung Sasuke pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto namun Sasuke malah melihat bayangan Hinata.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"eehh Hinata?" beo Naruto, dan seketika Sasuke tersadar.

"a-ah tidak" elak Sasuke.

"hehehe apa kau sedang memikirkan Hinta?" Tanya Naruto.

" tentu saja tidak mana mungkin aku memikirkannya" elak Sasuke dengan membuang muka.

"tidak perlu mengelak wajahmu sudah ketahuan Sasuke" goda Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK BODOH" teriak Sasuke dan membuat seisi kelas melihatnya ditambah seorang guru yang mau masuk kelas.

"Sasuke jaga ucapanmu" perintah Anko.

"sigendut itu tidak punya sopan santun guru dia hanya punya lemak di ditubuhnya" ledek Suigetsu.

"kau juga jaga ucapnmu anak muda, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghukummu" ancam Anko.

"i-ya guru" ucap Suigetsu ketakutan.

"kali ini kumaafkan kalian berdua tapi kalau diulangi lagi taka da kata maaf" ancam Anko.

"maafkan aku guru" ucap Sasuke membungkuk.

" ya kumaafkan" balas Anko.

"terima kasih guru" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah kita langsung kematerinya buka buku kalian….." ucap Anko dan dimulailah pelajarannya.

Bersambung….

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, dilanjut lagi nih ficnya, jangan lupa review dan sarannya and ketemu di Next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"aaaaaa" pembicaraan langsung

'aaaaaa' dalam hati

 **"aa** **aaa** **a" pembicaraan bareng**

"pengumuman diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa kelas 12 jangan pulang dahulu harap berkumpul di ruang Aula" terdengar suara spaker di tiap-tiap kelas sehingga membuat semua kelas menjadi diam dan mendengarkan pengumuman "sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa kelas 12 jangan pulang dahulu harap berkumpul di ruang Aula".

"baiklah anak-anak sampai disini saja sampai bertemu minggu depan, sekian dan terima kasih dan ingan jangan pulang dulu " ucap seorang guru.

"baik guru" ucap seiisi kelas.

Segera saja Sasuke mulai merapikan mejanya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan menngegndongnya.

"ayo Sasuke" ajak Naruto.

Lalu Naruto jalan duluan disusul Sasuke dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"hei lihat ada angka 10 ternyata" ejek Karin.

"kau benar Karin ada angka 10 berjalan" balas Tayuya.

Ejekan tersebut membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam 2 orang perempuan yang mengejeknya (kalian tau lah tatapan tajam Sasuke setajam silet) sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya menatap tajam balik.

"sudahlah Sasuke jangan diladeni, ayo jalan lagi" ucap Naruto dan membuat Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula. Lalu saat sampai pintu Aula tidak sengaja Sasuke berdempetan dengan Suigetsu sehingga membuat Suigetsu marah (pintu aulanya yang satu pintu bukan 2 pintu).

"hei gendut menyingkirlah" umpat Suigetsu marah. Segera saja Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Dan Suigetsu masuk kedalam Aula.

"makanya tumbuh itu keatas bukan kesamping" ucap Suigetsu "dasar gendut" umpat Suigetsu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"kuharap kesabaranmu masih ada Sasuke, masih ada waktu 2 bulan disekolah ini selebihnya kau akan sibuk mengurus berkas untuk masuk Akmi" ucap Shikmaru.

"Shikamaru benar jadi bersabarlah" tepuk Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Aula.

'lihat saja nanti' ucap Sasuke dalam Hati.

Ruang Aula

Terlihat Ruang Aula sudah ramai oleh siswa kelas 12 dan mereka mulai duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji duduk di kursi belakang. Masuklah Kepala Sekolah yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi diikuti kesiswaan dan kurikulum. Dan mulai duduk di kursi paling depan menghadap seluruh siswa.

"ehem" Hiruzen berdehem membuat semua siswa yang disana menjadi diam dan memperhatikannya. "kalian dikumpulan disini untuk diberitshu bahwa 2 bulan lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, tapi sebelumnya kalian akan ujian praktek selama 3 minggu, lalu pendalaman materi 2 minggu setelah itu Ujian Sekolah selama 1 minggu lalu pendalaman materi lagi 1 minggu setelah itu baru Ujian Kelulusan" jelas Hiruzen.

"jadi mulai hari ini kalian harus mempersiapkan diri kalian baik dari segi fisik, mental dan kesehatan" ucap Koharu selaku kesiswaan.

"ya itu benar, apalagi tahun ini Ujian kelulusannya tidak menggunakan kertas melainkan komputer" ucap Homura selaku Kurikulum. "dan saya harap kalian semua tidak memiliki masalah terhadap nilai kalian dan tunggakan nilai, jadi jika masih ada nilai yang kurang atau tunggakan nilai harap menemui guru mata pelajaran masing-masing untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan" tambah Homura.

"ya itu saja pemberitahuannya" ucap Hiruzen lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "saya selaku kepala sekolah kalian selamat menempuh Ujian Kelulusan dan Ujian Sekolah saya do'akan kalian semua LULUS" tambah Hiruzen.

"yeah itu benar". "tentu saja". "semuanya semangat".teriak para Siswa. "KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA SEMUA" teriak Rock Lee dengan suara cemprengnya. Lalu Hiruzen keluar ruangan disusul Homura dan Koharu. Setelah itu baru siswa-siswi mulai keluar ruangan sebagian ada yang membersihkan ruangan dan merapihkan kursi-kursi. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru menuju parkiran motor dan tidak sengaja bertemu Suigetsu dan begundal-begundalnya.

"hei kudengar kau akan masuk Akmil, aku meragukannya" ucap Sakon.

"paling saat tes fisik yaitu lari baru 2 putaran sudah ngos ngosan dan kehabisan waktu hahahaha" tawa Kidomaru.

"sabar Sasuke tahan emosimu" bisik Shikamaru. "ayo kita lanjutkan saja" lanjut Shikamaru lalu Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. Namun Juugo menhampirinya.

"Sasuke besok kerja kelompok dirumah Karin setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Juugo.

"ya aku akan datang" ucap Sasuke.

Malam Hari Rumah Naruto

Terdengar suara dentingan piring dari ruang makan terlihat 4 orang sedang makan dalam diam sehingga seseorang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Naruto setelah lulus mau kerja diperusahaan ayah atau kuliah?' Tanya Nagato kakak tertua Naruto.

"tidak tahu" jawab Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "menurut ayah dan ibu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"kalau ibu terserah dirimu saja" jawab Kushina.

"kalau ayah sama seperti ibu" jawab Minato.

"bagaimana kalau kukatakan, kalau aku mau masuk Akademi Kepolisian" ucap Naruto.

"yaahh terserah dirimu saja jika itu memang keputusanmu tidak masalah, yang penting Nagato sudah menggantikan posisi ayah diperusahaan sedangkan adikmu tidak tahu ayah belum bertanya" jelas Minato melirik Nagato namun Nagato hanya diam saja.

"ah iya dimana Mito?" Tanya Naruto celingak-celingukan mencari Mito.

"dia lagi sedang menginap dirumah temannya" jawab Kushina.

"oohh begitu, pantas saja dari tadi batang hidungnya belum muncul" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto setelah ini jatahmu untuk mencuci piring" ucap Kushina.

"iya bu aku sudah tau" balas Naruto.

"khe baguslah kalau tahu" ucap Kushina lalu mulai membereskan meja makan dibantu Naruto dan Naruto dapur lalu mulai mencuci piring dan gelas didapur.

Rumah Shikamaru

"Shikamaru ayah sudah mendaftarkan dirimu masuk Sekolah Inteligen Negara" tegas Shikaku.

"hahh merepotkan sekali" keluh Shikamaru.

"hei bocah pemalas kau ini sudah didaftarkan malah mengeluh" omel Yoshino berkacak pinggang dengan kedua tangannya dan muncul perempatan urat didahinya.

"iya-iya" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"kau anak ayah satu-satunya Shikamaru jadi kalau bisa kau meneruskan pekerjaan ayah" ucap Shikaku.

"iya baiklah" ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

'kuharap Temari mengijinkan' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Rumah Sakura

Terlihat Sakura sedang membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan karena sudah selesai makan malam sedangkan ayahnya ada diruang tamu bersama kakak laki-lakinya menonton televisi.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tsunade..

"seperti biasanya bu belajar dan mengobrol dengan teman" jawab Sakura.

"itu ibu sudah tau nak, maksud ibu apa ada kegiatan lain disekolah" balas Tsunade memutar bola matanya.

"tadi hanya ada pemberitahuan kalau Ujian kelulusan tinggal 2 bulan lagi" ucap Sakura.

"kalau begitu" ucap Tsunade mengambil piring yang sedang dipegang Sakura."sekarang kekamarmu dan belajar yang pintar" ucap Tsunade.

"tapi bu…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, lagipula kamu mau masuk kedokteran kan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"y-ya tentu saja" jawab Sakura menunduk lalu Tsunade menepuk pundaknya.

"maka dari itu belajar ya supaya kamu pintar dan bisa menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan dan tes masuk kedokteran" jelas Tsunade senyum.

"iya bu" ucap Sakura pelan dan mencuci tangannya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai belajar.

Sedangkan dirumah Hinata sudah mulai sepi karena ayah dan adiknya sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing dan mulai tidur sedangkan Hinata masih terjaga,Hinata sedang tidur dengan posisi miring menatap lemari pakaiannya yang besar. Saat ini dia mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, memang dulu dia hanya mengagumi Sasuke karena kegigihannya dan kepintarannya tapi karena sering memperhatikannya sekarang dia jadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri antara mengagumi atau mencintai.

"haahh aku bingung" keluh Hinata. "mencintainya atau mengaguminya ya" ucap Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama dia berfikir selama ini saat dia menyatakan cinta kepada wanita hanya sekedar perasaan suka bukan perasaan mencintai dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"kurasa apa yang kulakukan salah" ucap Sasuke pelan.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke boleh kakak masuk" ucap seseoang dari luar kamar.

"masuk saja tidak dikunci" teriak Sasuke.

Masuklah seseeorang kedalam kamar Sasuke dan duduk dikasur Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke yang tadinya tiduran merubah posisinya menjadi duduk melihat wajah Sasuke sedang kusut Itachi akhirnya bertanya.

"kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke.

"jangan berbohong" balas Itachi menyentuh kepala Sasuke.

"haahh aku merasa apa yang kulakukan salah" ucap Sasuke.

"memangnya kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"beberapa bulan ini aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang wanita" jawab Sasuke.

"lalu apa yang salah hm?" Tanya Itachi membelai rambut Sasuke.

"tentu saja salah karena aku merasa waktu itu hanya sekedar rasa suka bukan rasa mencintai yang sesungguhnya" jawab Sasuke.

"ternyata adikku sedang jatuh cinta" tawa Itachi.

"aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta" bantah Sasuke.

"kalau kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta lalu kenapa kau bilang selama menyatakan perasaanmu pada wanita itu salah karena menurutmu itu hanya sekedar rasa suka" jelas Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"kurasa kau benar" ucap Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

"syukurlah kau sudah menyadarinya, itulah yang namanya masa-masa SMA Sasuke kau tidak akan pernah tau kapan kau merasakan jatuh cinta" nasehat Itachi. "kalau begitu kakak kembali kekamar ya" tambah Itachi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

'apa benar yang kurasakan saat ini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

 **"APA AKU SEDANG JATUH CINTA KEPADANYAA" ucap Sasuke dan Hinata bareng.**

Bersambung…….

Update lagi, maaf agak lama updatenya. Jangan lupa review, komen dan sarannya. And ketemu Next Chapter.

Balasan review:

Yulia : nanti Sasuke jadi kurus setelah selesai pendidikan militer.

Uchiha kenichi : kenapa Sasuke disini saya bikin gemuk karena pengen membuat suasana baru karena fic yang lainnya kebanyakan menggambarkan kelebihan sedangkan kekurangannya jarang, jadi saya ingin Sasuke disini punya kekurangan juga tidak hanya kelebihannya saja.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pagi hari Rumah Sasuke

Terlihat Sasuke menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur disana ia bertemu dengan ibunya yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan pagi.

"pagi bu" sapa Sasuke.

"pagi Sasuke-kun" balas Mikoto.

"bu aku mau lari pagi keliling Cluster perumahan" ucap Sasuke.

"memangnya hari ini tidak sekolah?" Tanya Mikoto.

"ini hari minggu ibu" jawab Sasuke.

"ah benar juga ibu sudah lupa" balas Mikoto.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan saat melewati ruag tamu dia berpapasan dengan Itachi yang sedang menuruni tangga tampak dari wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur ditambah ia sedang mengucek mata kirinya.

"Sasuke mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Itachi lesu.

"mau lari pagi, kakak mau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ah boleh, tunggu sebentar ya" jawab Itachi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

"jangan lama-lama" teriak Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menuju halaman depan rumah ia duduk sebentar di kursi depan rumah.

"ayo Sasuke" ucap Itachi mulai lari keluar rumah. "dasar lambat"umpat Itachi.

"kau yang lambat" balas Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar Itachi.

Sasuke dan Itachi berlari mengelilingi Cluster perumahan tidak hanya itu tapi juga keluar kompleks menuju taman yang berada ditengah-tengah Kota untuk beristirahat. Dan tidak sengaja pula saat istirahat Itachi bertemu dengan Konan teman saat kuliah dulu.

"Itachi apa kabar?" Tanya Konan.

"kabar ku baik Konan" jawab Itachi senyum.

"ini Sasuke ya?" Tanya Konan melihat Sasuke.

"ah iya ini Sasuke" jawab Itachi.

"wah ternyata kau sudah besar ya terakhir kulihat saat kau SMP kelas 3" ucap Konan.

"kak dia siapa?" Tanya Sasuke menyenggol pinggang Itachi.

"dia ini Konan teman kakak saat kuliah dulu" jawab Itachi.

"memangnya dia pernah kerumah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hhmm pernah tapi hanya sekali saja" jawab Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "mungkin kau lupa Sasuke itu kan sudah lama sekali" tambah Itachi.

"maaf kak Konan aku tidak mengingatmu" ucap Sasuke.

"tidak apa-apa" balas Konan. "oh iya Itachi kamu kerja dimana sekarang?" Tanya Konan.

"aku kerja di perusahaan Hyuuga bagian General Affair Departmen" jawab Itachi.

"whoa kamu sudah jadi Manager?" Tanya Konan.

"yaa begitu lah"jawab Itachi malu.

"haah sebaiknya aku menyingkir saja" ucap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan. Sasuke menuju supermarket dan disana ia membeli air minum setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju taman dan duduk dibangku taman. Tak lama ada yang menepuk pundak Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh kebelakang melihat Hinata.

"boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Hinata.

"bo-boleh" jawab Sasuke gagap. Hinata duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"aku sedang istirahat, tadi habis lari bersama kakak" jawab Sasuke.

"lalu dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya" jawab Sasuke. "kamu sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hanya sedang jalan-jalan, bosan dirumah saja" jawab Hinata.

 **"AKU... "** Ucap mereka bersama.

"kamu dulu saja Hinata" ucap Sasuke.

Namun Hinata menggeleng. "tidak Sasuke-kun dulu" balas Hinata.

"kamu dulu"

"tidak kamu duluan"

"kamu duluan Hinata"

"tidak Sasuke-kun duluan"

"wanita lebih dulu"

"ya baiklah" ucap Hinata pasrah. "ehm begini….ehm…. anu" ucap Hinata gagap.

"anu apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"anu… ehm… apakah kamu nanti sore ada waktu?" Tanya Hinata.

"ada kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"i-itu Sasuke-kun mau menemaniku membeli buku" ucap Hinata.

"ohh baiklah nanti kujemput, jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ehm jam 4" jawab Hinata.

"baiklah nanti ku jemput jam 4 sore" ucap Sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, mau menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Hinata. melangkahkan kakinya baru 5 langkah Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum, segera saja Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"oi Sasuke ayo kita pulang, nanti dimarahi ibu kalau pulang telat" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"a-ah iya, ayo" ucap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya.

Rumah Sasuke

Disebuah ruangan terlihat 4 orang sedang sarapan pagi mereka makan dalam diam sehingga seseorang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"sasuke-chan nanti temani ibu belanja ya setelah sarapan" ucap Mikoto.

"belanja apa bu kemarin-kemarin kan sudah belanja sekarang belanja apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja belanja sayuran Sasuke-chan" Jawab Mikoto.

"tidak mau" tolak Sasuke. "nanti disana lama" tambah Sasuke.

"ayolah Sasuke-chan" bujuk Mikoto.

"tidak"

"ayolah"

"Tidak"

"nanti ibu belikan tomat 3 kg"

"baiklah" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. "aku mandi dulu" tambah Sasuke.

"giliran ditawari tomat baru mau dasar adik tidak tahu diri" ucap Itachi.

"aku dengar itu" ucap Sasuke.

"biarlah Itachi" ucap Mikoto .

"ayah mau berangkat kerja?" Tanya Itachi.

"hari ini ayah masuk pagi" jawab Fugaku datar.

"bukannya masuk malam" ucap Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"ayah ditugaskan untuk menggantikan teman ayah, dia sedang sakit" jawab Fugaku.

"oohh begitu" ucap Itachi hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Mikoto aku berangkat" ucap Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya.

"iya tunggu sebentar" teriak Mikoto berlari kecil mengejar Fugaku.

"aku tidak pulang malam ini jadi jangan menungguku pulang"ucap Fugaku.

"iya" balas Mikoto.

"aku berangkat" ucap Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya keluar rumah. Mikoto kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Kini Sasuke sudah siap dengan menggunakan kaus berwarna merah dan celana jeans warna hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat juga handuk yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Sasuke keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan Itachi.

"dimana ibu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin dikamarnya" jawab Itachi. Segera saja Sasuke menutup hidungnya.

"mulutmu bau sekali, mandi sana" ucap Sasuke.

"memangnya bau ya?" Tanya Itachi, Itachi mengangkat tangannya menuju mulutnya menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya HAH HAH langsung saja Itachi mulai limbung dan sedikit pusing. "hehehe kau benar juga bau sekali" ucap Itachi cengengesan.

"sana mandi" usir Sasuke.

"iya ini mau ambil handuk dikamarku" ucap Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju belakah rumah untuk menjemur handuknya. Mikoto sudah siap dengan menggunakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru juga dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu disana ia melihat Sasuke sedang menonton televise sambil menunggunya.

"ayo Sasuke-chan" ajak Mikoto.

"ayo" ucap Sasuke mematikan televisi. Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan menuju depan rumah Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan memakai helm lalu memberikan Mikoto helm, Mikoto menaiki motor Sasuke setelah menaiki Sasuke melajukan motornya keluar rumah.

30 menit kemudian

"berapa semuanya?" Tanya Mikoto kepada penjaga kasir.

"semuanya 250 ribu" jawab Penjaga tersebut.

"ah sebentar" Mikoto membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang 100 dua lembar dan 50 1 lembar. "ini".

"terima kasih" ucap Penjaga tersebut.

"ayo Sasuke-chan" ajak Mikoto, mereka berjalan keluar took tersebut baru beberapa langkah tidak sengaja Mikoto melihat Kushina sedang belanja juga. "Kushi-chan" teriak Mikoto melambaikan tangannya.

"Miko-chan" teriak Kushina lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mikoto menghampiri Kushina didikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.Kushina dan Mikoto berpelukan sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"aku kangen dengan dirimu Miko-chan" ucap Kushina.

"aku juga Kushi-chan" ucap Mikoto.

"ayo kita mampir ke café sebentar, sekalian kita ngobrol" ajak Kushina menarik tangan Mikoto.

"hei pelan-pelan" ucap Mikoto. Mereka menuju café diseberang jalan sedangkan Sasuke ditinggal sendirian dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"oi Sasuke" panggil Naruto melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Sasuke.

"oohh ternyata kau" ucap Sasuke.

"ayo susul mereka" ajak Naruto.

"ayo" ucap Sasuke. Mereka mengikuti Mikoto dan Kushina masuk kedalam café tersebut. Mikoto dan Kushina duduk berdampingan sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto juga sama mereka menghadap ibu mereka masing-masing.

"kurasa ini akan lama sekali, mengingat mereka teman saat SMA" keluh Sasuke.

"hahh kau benar Sasuke" desah Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau kita main gunting batu kertas sebanyak 3 kali yang kalah traktir ramen, bagaimana?" tantang Naruto.

"baiklah" terima Sasuke.

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS" ucap mereka. Ternyata Naruto kalah.

"baiklah kali ini aku menang" ucap Naruto semangat.

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS" ucap mereka. Sasuke kalah kedudukan sama 1-1.

"ini penentuan" ucap Sasuke.

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS" masih sama

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS" masih sama

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS" Naruto menang

"bwahahahahaha aku menang" tawa Naruto. "nanti sore traktir aku ramen".

"tidak bisa aku ada janji dengan Hinata" tolak Sasuke.

"heee kau kencan dengan Hinata nanti sore" ucap Naruto, Sasuke tersipu malu.

"bu-bukan kencan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli buku" elak Sasuke.

"masih saja menyangkalnya, kalau begitu akan kuajak Sakura kita jadi Double date" ucap Naruto.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

"baiklah kalau kau diam itu berarti iya" putus Naruto sepihak.

"Naruto ayo pulang" ajak Kushina.

"iya bu, Sasuke kutunggu di depan toko buku" ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju ibunya.

"Sasuke-chan ayo" ajak Mikoto.

"iya" ucap Sasuke.

Rumah Naruto

Kini Naruto sedang tiduran telungkup sambil memainkan HPnya. akhirnya dia ingat tentang double date nanti sore segera saja dia mencari kontak Sakura untuk mengajaknya.

 _untuk : Sakura-chan_ _Sakura-chan nanti sore sekitar jam 4 ada waktu tidak?_ Tak lama Naruto mendapat balasan pesan dari Sakura.

 _untuk : baka Naruto-kun_ _kurasa ada, memangnya kenapa?_ Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

 _untuk : sakura-chan_ _kita makan ramen ya di restoran ichiraku, disana juga ada Sasuke dan Hinata._ tak sampai 2 menit Sakura membalasnya. _untuk : Baka Naruto-kun_ _ya baiklah_ Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri, sehingga Minato yang sedang berjalan melewati kamar Naruto melihatnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

'anak itu seperti orang gila saja senyum-senyum sendiri' Minato lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

 _untuk : Sakura-chan_ _nanti ku jemput jam 4 sore_

Sore hari rumah Sasuke

Kini Sasuke telah berpakaian rapi dengan menggunakan kemeja warna merah dipadu dengan celana jeans warna hitam. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga rumah saat sampai di ruang tamu Sasuke melihat Itachi dan ibunya sedang menonton televisi.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana rapih sekali?" Tanya Itachi sehingga membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"menemani Hinata beli buku" jawab Sasuke.

"hihi menemani apa kencan?" goda Mikoto.

"tentu saja menemani bu" jawab Sasuke.

"yasudah jangan pulang malam-malam" ucap Mikoto.

"iya" balas Sasuke dan melanjutkan jalannya. Sasuke mulai mengendarai motornya dan menuju rumah Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata kini sudah siap dengan menggunakan kaus berwarna putih ditutupi dengan blazer warna hitam dipadu dengan celana jeans warna abu-abu. Hinata berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga sampai diruang tamu Hinata bertemu dengan ayahnya yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya.

"Hinata kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hiashi datar.

"i-itu aku mau membeli buku" jawab Hinata gugup.

"dengan siapa?" Tanya Hiashi.

"de-dengan ehm, de-dengan.." ucap Hinata gagap.

"dengan siapa?" Tanya Hiashi sekali lagi.

"de-dengan Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata.

"maksudmu pria yang pernah mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Hiashi.

"i-iya" jawab Hinata.

"ya baiklah tapi pulangnya jangan lebih dari jam 8 malam" ucap Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata bernafas lega "akhirnya ayah mengijinkan" ucap Hinata. Lalu Hinatamelanjutkan jalannya menuju depan rumah. Disana ia melihat Sasuke sudah ada di luar pagar rumah Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"maaf Sasuke-kun menunggu lama" ucap Hinata.

"tidak aku baru saja datang" balas Sasuke. "kalau begitu ayo, kasihan Naruto dan Sakura menunggu" tambah Sasuke.

"e-eh mereka akan ikut?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Naruto memaksa ikut jadi apa boleh buat" keluh Sasuke.

"tidak masalah Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dengan senyum.

'padahal aku ingin berdua saja dengan Hinata, dasar rubah sialan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. "sudah ayo naik" ucap Sasuke lalu memberikan helm kepada Hinata, Hinata menerimanya serta memakainya dan Hinata menaiki motor Sasuke. "pegangan Hinata" ucap Sasuke. Hinata menurutinya menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pinggagng Sasuke. Sasuke melajukan motornya.

Bersambung………..

Lanjut lagi, maaf updatenya agak lama nih, and ketemu Next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disebuah depan Toko buku sudah berdiri seorang pria dan waniata, Sang pria berambut kuning memakai kaus warna merah dibalut jaket kulit warna hitam dipadu celana jeans warna hitam, sedangkan sang wanita berambut pink (Sakura disini model rambutnya menjelang episode terakhir Naruto Shippuden plus ada tanda kayak Tsunade didahinya, sedangkan Naruto kayak biasanya jabrik) dengan bando warnah merah memakai pakaian sama seperti Naruto hanya beda di celananya Sakura memakai celana jeans warna abu-abu.

"ya ampun lama sekali" keluh Naruto melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"tunggu saja sebentar lagi juga sampai" balas Sakura.

"tapi ini sudah lewat jam 4" ucap Naruto. Tak lama datanglah Sasuke dan Hinata. "LAMA SEKALI KALIAN KEMANA DULU?" teriak Naruto.

BLETAK

Sakura langsung menjitak Naruto. "JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH INI TEMPAT UMUM" balas teriak Sakura.

"hei sudahlah kalian menjadi pusat perhatian disini" lerai Sasuke.

"itu benar" ucap Hinata setuju dengan Sasuke. "sudah ayo masuk nanti keburu rame" ajak Hinata. Hinata berjalan menuju toko buku disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya lalu Naruto terakhir Sakura.

"minggir" geser Sakura dengan kedua tangannya kepada Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh disusul Sasuke. Sakura menyusul Hinata.

"ternyata benar apa kata Shikamaru" ucap Sasuke.

"apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"wanita memang mengerikan" jawab Sasuke.

"kau benar" jeda Naruto. "yaahh walaupun seperti itu Sakura pacarku " sambung Naruto.

"hah? Kau sudah pacaran dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kaget.

"tentu saja" ucap Naruto senyum.

"pantas kalian memakai pakaian yang sama" ucap Sasuke.

"ya begitulah" ucap Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kembali ke Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berjalan mencari buku.

"kamu mau beli buku apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memilih buku yang ada di rak buku.

"mungkin buku panduan masak atau buku tentang soal-soal masuk Akademi keperawatan" jawab Hinata.

"kamu mau masuk Akademi Keperawatan? Kenapa tidak dokter sekalian?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"iya aku mau masuk Akademi Keperawatan, aku lebih senang jadi perawat ketimbang dokter" jawab Hinata. "kalau Saskura-chan sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"hhmm begitu, aku mau masuk kedokteran meneruskan pekerjaan ibu" ucap Sakura.

"oh iya ibu Sakura-chan kan dokter" ucap Hinata. "lalu yang meneruskan perusahaanmu siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"masih ada kak Hidan yang meneruskan perusahaan" jawab Sakura. "Hinata-chan sendiri?" Tanya balik Sakura.

"aku sama sepertimu masih ada kak Neji dan lagipula Hanabi-chan cenderung mirip ayah jadi kemungkinan besar Hanabi yang meneruskan" jawab Hinata. Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi Sakura dan Hinata.

"kalian sudah menemukan buku yang kalian cari?" Tanya Naruto.

"sudah" jawab Sakura.

"kalau begitu kita kekasir dan bayar buku tersebut" ucap Sasuke.mereka ber-empat berjalan menuju kasir lalu keluar toko tersebut.

"sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu sebelum pulang, lagipula Sasuke yang traktir" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun yang traktir?" Tanya Sakura.

"iya, tadi dia kalah main gunting batu kertas tadi siang" jawab Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mendelik tak suka.

'habislah uangku bulan ini' ucap sedih dan murung Sasuke dalam hati.

"lalu kita mau makan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"bagaimana kalau ramen?" tawar Naruto bahagia.

"yang ada diotakmu hanya ramen, ramen dan ramen seperti tidak ada makanan lain" ucap Sakura marah.

"ya itu kan makanan yang bikin kenyang, yang penting perut itu terisi bukan mengganjal" bela Naruto.

"KAU INI" BLETAK jitak Sakura.

"aduh aduh aduh, kau ini kejam sekali pada pacarmu" ucap Naruto kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"masa bodo" ucap Sakura membuang muka.

'ya ampun daritadi mereka berkelahi terus' ucap Sasuke dan Hinata. "ya baiklah kita makan ramen, sesuai perjanjian" putus Sasuke.

"yossshhaa kita makan ramen" ucap Naruto semangat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura.

"HEIIIII" teriak Sakura tidak terima. "maafkan kelakuannya ya" ucap Sakura.

"tidak masalah Sakura-chan diakan memang seperti itu" ucap Hinata. "sudahlah ayo kita susul dia" tambah Hinata. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyusul Naruto.

Restoran Ichiraku

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto memasuki Restoran mereka mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kiri. Setelah mereka duduk datanglah pelayan menawarkan pesanan.

"mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"aku ramen jumbo" ucap Naruto.

"kami ramen yang biasa saja" ucap Sasuke.

"hei aku maunya ramen jumbo" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"terserah kau, jika kau mau yang jumbo silahkan bayar sendiri" ucap Sasuke.

"haahh baiklah" pasrah Naruto.

"kalau begitu kita ber-empat pesan ramen yang biasa saja" ucap Sakura.

"baiklah ramen yang biasa empat, lalu minumnya?" Tanya pelayan.

"aku jus jeruk" ucap Naruto.

"jus tomat" jawab Sasuke.

"jus melon" ucap Sakura.

"aku jus mangga" jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar pesanan segera datang" ucap pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

"oh iya besok kita ngapain?" Tanya Hinata.

"tentu saja ujian praktek selama 3 minggu" jawab Sakura.

"hahh pasti sangat melelahkan" keluh Naruto.

"ayolah Naruto tunjukan semangatmu sedikit" ucap Sasuke menyemangati Naruto.

"tapi kali ini aku tidak semangat, dan juga ada beberapa materi yang kudengar belum disampaikan kepada siswa" jelas Naruto.

"masih ada pendalam materi bodoh" ucap Sakura.

"ah benar juga" ucap Naruto. Tak lama datanglah 2 orang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka.

"ittadakimasu" ucap mereka ber-empat.

Skip

Pagi hari rumah Sasuke

Terlihat Sasuke baru bangun tidur matanya mencari jam dinding dan menunjukkan angka 05.45, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk mandi sedangkan Itachi juga sama baru keluar kamar dan hendak kekamar mandi, melihat Sasuke sudah hampir selesai turun dari tangga segera saja Itachi berlari menuruni tangga sehingga tidak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke.

"HEIII" teriak Sasuke, melihat Itachi berlari menuju kamar mandi Sasuke ikut berlari menuju kamar mandi, namun Sasuke kalah cepat sehingga Itachi lebih dulu masuk kamar mandi. "heii aku duluan" ucap Sasuke tidak terima sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Mikoto yang sedang lewat hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"sudahlah Sasuke-chan" ucap Mikoto.

"haahhh" ucap Sasuke pasrah, Sasuke berjalan ke kursi meja makan lalu duduk disana menaruh kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang sudah ada di meja makan sepertinya akan mau tidur. Sedangkan Mikoto sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Rumah Hinata 06.30

Sedangkan dirumah Hinata tidak seperti keadaan dirumah Sasuke, justru dirumah Hinata masing-masing kamar memiliki kamar mandi sedangkan dirumah Sasuke hanya dikamar orang tuanya lah yang ada kamar mandinya sedangkan dikamar Sasuke dan Itachi tidak ada.

Terlihat kini Hinata sudah rapi dengan kemeja warna putih dan dasi warna hitam dibalut jas warna hitam dan rok hitam selutut. Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan setelah sampai di ruang makan Hinata mengerutkan dahinya karena disana sudah ada ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi duduk di kursi meja makan sambil minum kopi juga membaca koran, Hinata menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya.

"tumben ayah belum berangkat kerja?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya.

"nanti jam 8 pagi" jawab Hiashi datar. "nanti kamu dan Hanabi ayah antar sekolah" lanjut Hiashi.

BYURRRR

Hinata menyemburkan air karena kaget, menurutntya jarang sekali diantar sekolah oleh ayahnya terakhir kali diantar waktu Hinata masih SMP kelas 2 sudah 5 tahun yang lalu.

"tu-tumben sekali" ungkap Hinata menatap ayahnya.

"memangnya kenapa, ayah kan juga ingin seperti ayah yang lainnya mengantar anaknya kesekolah" ucap Hiashi sambil menutup korannya lalu menyeruput kopinya dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti.

'hahh syukurlah' desah Hinata dalam hati. Tak lama datanglah Hanabi dan duduk disebelah kiri Hiashi.dan ikut sarapan pagi.

Sekolah 07.15

Digerbang sekolah sudah banyak siswa memasuki sekolah bahkan ada yang berlari karena belum mengerjakan pr, Terlihat mobil sedan warna hitam memasuki sekolah tersebut setelah berhenti keluarlah seorang wanita berambut indigo dari pintu mobil sebelah kiri lalu wanita itu menutup pintu tersebut berjalan menuju pintu kemudi dan mengetuknya terbukalah kacanya menampilkan Hiashi lalu Hinata mencium tangan Hiashi.

"hati-hati dijalan ayah" ucap Hinata.

"iya, kamu belajar yang pintar" ucap Hiashi dibalas anggukan Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan kakak duluan" ucap Hinata.

"ya, dada" ucap Hanabi.

Kaca mobil mulai tertutup dan mobil tersebut mulai berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Hinata-chan" teriak seorang wanita berambut pink melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Hinata-chan kamu sudah mengerjakan pr dari guru Iruka?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelas juga Hinata.

"sudah, tadi malam" jawab Hinata.

"hehe aku lihat ya ada ya

ng belum kuselesaikan tinggal satu nomor saja" ucap Sakura senyum.

"tentu saja" ucap Hinata.

"kamu memang teman yang paling baik Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura lalu memeluk.

"to-tolong lepaskan Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata.

"maaf-maaf" ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Kelas Sasuke

Keadaan kelas Sasuke cukup riuh banyak para siswa masih mengobrol, datanglah Sasuke kekelas tersebut, Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya terlihat Naruto sedang tertidur namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, setelah Sasuke duduk datanglah seorang guru dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"baiklah karena hari ini sudah mulai Ujian praktek maka dari itu dalam pelajaran saya, saya akan membagikan tugas dan berkelompok serta dipresentasikan tetapi nilai tetap individual" ucap guru tersebut.

"tugasnya apa guru?" Tanya Lee.

"tugasnya adalah kalian harus membuat laporan tentang pelajaran Matematika, kelompoknya sesuai absen, saya bacakan materinya" ucap guru tersebut. " kelompok 1 bentuk akar, pangkat, logaritma. Kelompok 2 persamaan kuadrat, system persamaan dan pertidaksamaan, fungsi. Kelompok 3 barisan dan deret, persamaan dan pertidaksamaan garis singgung lingkaran, matriks. kelompok 4 aturan sinus cosinus tangen, limit dan statistic serta peluang" jelas guru tersebut. "jadi selama tiga hari ini kalian mengerjakan laporan tersebut, saya harap 2 hari sudah selesai dan 1 harinya kita gunakan untuk presentasi, kalau butuh apa-apa saya ada di kantor guru" lanjut guru tersebut.

"baik guru" ucap seisi kelas.

Setelah guru tersebut keluar ruangan, siswa kelas mulai berkumpul sesuai kelompoknya. Sasuke di kelompok 4 kebagian materi aturan sinus cosinus dan tangen, Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju perpustakaan dengan membawa laptopnya juga buku tulisnya serta pulpennya diikuti oleh ketiga temannya sedangkan dua yang lainnya berada dikelas untuk menyusun laporan dari cover sampai profil sekolah dan editing.

Bersambung………..

Update lagi, maaf agak lama nih updatenya, jangan lupa review and follow, and ketemu Next Chapter.

Balasan review :

Mawarputih : belum mengerti, soalnya Sasuke belum pasti akan perasaannya.

Clarion : keluarga Sasuke sederhana tidak kaya tidak miskin juga serba berkecukupan, ayah Sasuke disini pensiunan tentara dan Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ayahnya pensiunan tentara yang tahu hanya Mikoto dan Itachi. Hinata anaknya cukup popular tidak seperti Karin yang memakai pakaian serba ketat, Hinata cenderung memakai pakaian yang sedikit longgar karena memang sudah aturan dari ayahnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Perpustakaan sekolah

Disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak buku terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan mencari buku matematika terkait materi sinus cosinus tangen, setelah menemukannya Sasuke mengambilnya lalu berjalan menuju meja yang sudah disediakan, disana juga ada kedua temannya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop juga buku yang terbuka semua, Sasuke duduk ditengah-tengah antara Iwabe dan Akira

"Sasuke, Akira, Usahakan hari ini selesai agar besok kita bisa editing dan konsultasi dengan Yuugao-sensei" ucap seorang pria tanpa melihat Sasuke dan Akira juga ia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"tentu saja Iwabe-kun" ucap Akira tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ayo kerjakan" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing tak terasa sudah 4 jam mereka mengerjakannya sehingga sebentar lagi bel istirahat makan siang mulai berbunyi, namun Sasuke belum selesai begitu pula dengan Akira dan Iwabe.

"sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siang, kita makan dulu nanti jam 1 kita kumpul lagi disini" ucap Iwabe menatap Sasuke dan Akira.

"ya baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar duluan" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursinya berjalan menuju keluar perpustakaan, baru keluar dari perpustakan Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, setelah itu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Dikelas Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah sibuk juga Shikamaru serta teman-temannya yang lain, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke datang.

Sasuke menggeleng. "belum, masih ada beberapa materi yang belum kumasukkan, juga editingnya" jawab Sasuke.

"haahh merepotkan sekali" keluh Shikamaru.

"yang membuat lelah itu proses editingnya apalagi Matematika, harus memasukkan rumus dan menggunakan equation" ucap Naruto.

"yahh mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Sasuke mengusap belakang kepalanya. "kalau begitu bagaimana kita ke kantin dan makan siang?" tawar Sasuke.

"boleh juga hitung-hitung mengisi energy" ucap Naruto memebereskan mejanya juga Shikamaru. Setelah selesai mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

Sampai dikantin suasana sudah mulai ramai hampir semua meja sudah penuh, namun ada satu meja yang tidak penuh namun sudah ditempati oleh tiga orang wanita mau tidak mau Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih meja tersebut daripada tidak dapat sama sekali.

"oh ya kalian mau pesan apa? akan ku pesankan" ucap Sasuke membuat langkah jalan mereka berhenti.

"seperti biasa saja, kalau mau makanan yang lain suasananya tidak mendukung" balas Naruto.

"oke, kalian duluan saja" ucap Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat yang menjual makan dan minum sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju meja tersebut.

"hei nona-nona manis boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto mengedipkan mata kirinya. Membuat ketiga wanita tersebut menatapnya.

 **"tentu saja boleh Naruto-kun"** jawab seorang wanita berambut indigo dan wanita berambut blonde sedangkan wanita berambut pink hanya diam saja.

"kau memang baik Hinata-chan Ino-chan, tidak seperti teman pinkmu ini, hanya diam saja seperti patung batu" ucap Naruto melirik wanita berambut pink dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" ucap wanita berambut pink tersebut dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam juga kepalan tangannya yang mengeras.

"ti-tidak ada maksud apa-apa Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto takut.

"ya ampun tidak didalam sekolah, tidak diluar sekolah kalian selalu saja ribut" ucap wanita blonde.

"justru karena itu kami tetap saling mencintai benar kan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto, namun Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"itu benar Ino-chan lebih baik ribut karena saling mencintai daripada ribut karena ego masing-masing" balas Hinata.

"haahhh aku jadi iri padamu Sakura, kamu dan Naruto romantis karena meributkan hal sepele sedangkan aku" keluh Ino menunjukkan dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"hei memangnya Sai tidak bisa romantis?" Tanya Naruto.

"tidak, dia hanya bisa senyum palsu" jawab Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mungkin dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya" analisa Shikamaru yang daritadi hanya diam menyaksikan dan mendengarkan.

"ya itu bisa saja Ino, buktinya si bodoh ini" ucap Sakura sambil memajukan dagunya ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"yang penting dia mencintaimu Ino-chan" ucap Hinata tersenyum. " positif thinking saja" tambah Hinata.

"kalian benar" ucap Ino. Datanglah Sasuke dengan membawa pesanan dirinya, Naruto juga Shikamaru diikuti pelayan kantin.

"makanan datang" ucap Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah kiri Naruto berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"akhirnya datang juga" ucap Naruto, langsung saja Naruto memakannya, tidak seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang makan dengan pelan, tidak ada 1 menit Naruto tersedak. "uhuk uhuk uhuk" sambil menegtuk dadanya.

"makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan" ucap Sakura menyodorkan minum.

"oh ya kalian setelah lulus mau melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Ino memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"yah tentu saja kedokteran" jawab Sakura."kau sendiri?" Tanya balik Sakura pada Ino.

"mungkin desainer" jawab Ino."Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Akademi Keperawatan" jawab Hinata.

"whoa hebat kau nanti bisa jadi asisten Sakura" ucap Ino takjub.

Hinata menggeleng."belum tentu, bisa jadi perawat rumah sakit atau asisten dokter yang lainnya" ucap Hinata.

"Shikamaru kudengar dari paman Shikaku kau akan masuk Intelijen?apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino.

"merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"HEEEE" teriak Naruto kaget dengan mulut yang menganga sedangkan dimulutnya ada makanan.

"kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah dagu Naruto dan menaikkan dagu Naruto.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa hanya kaget saja seorang Shikamaru mau masuk Intel" ucap Naruto.

"yah itupun dipaksa oleh ayah jadi, mau bagaimana lagi" balas Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. Sasuke melihat jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.40.

"aku duluan ya, masih ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan" pamit Sasuke lalu berdiri berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima dan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Setelah sampai perpustakaan dan masuk kedalam Sasuke melihat Iwabe dan Akira masih berkutat dengan laptop mereka masing-masing, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka dan duduk dikursinya.

"kalian tidak makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka laptop dan menyalakannya.

"tadi kami kekantin membeli roti dan air minum Sasuke-kun" jawab Akira menatap Sasuke.

"dia benar" timpal Iwabe tanpa melihat Sasuke dan Akira.

"yah syukurlah kalau kalian sudah makan" ucap Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"bagaimana dengan bagian mu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Akira tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari laptop.

"sebentar lagi selesai tinggal editing, matematika memang merepotkan" ucap Sasuke."kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"hihi Sasuke-kun lama-lama bisa seperti Shikamaru-kun, bagianku sama seperti Sasuke-kun tinggal editing" balas Akira tertawa pelan.

"setelah selesai kita kekelas untuk menyatukannya dengan tugas Kitami dan Yui" ucap Iwabe.

 **"baik ketua"** ucap Sasuke dan Akira.

Satu jam telah berlalu akhirnya mereka bertiga sudah selesai, mereka mulai membereskan meja dan mengembalikan buku ke raknya masing-masing setelah itu mereka keluar perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju kelas untuk menyusun laporannya setelah sampai mereka bertiga melihat Kitami dan Yui juga siswa yang lainnya, melihat Kitami dan Yui masih berkutat dengan laptop sehingga membuat Iwabe sedikit kesal karena menurut Iwabe tugas Kitami dan Yui lah yang paling mudah diantara mereka bertiga.

"kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Kitami dan Yui diikuti Iwabe dan Akira dibelakangnya.

"tepat waktu sekali, kami baru saja selesai" jawab Yui melihat Iwabe, Akira, dan Sasuke datang.

"kalau begitu kita susun sekarang, baru setelah itu kita pulang" ucap Iwabe menyerahkan Flashdish yang berisi File materi Dirinya, Akira, dan Sasuke. Yui mengambil flashdish tersebut dan mencoloknya ke laptopnya lalu membuka file-file tersebut, setelah terbuka muncullah materi-materi yang sudah diketik lalu Yui memblok semua lalu meng-copynya dan memindahkannya ke file Yui. Setelah semuanya sudah dicopy Yui men-savenya.

"hahh selesai juga tinggal konsultasi dengan Yuugao-sensei" ucap Yui menutup laptopnya.

"besok atau hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"besok saja lagipula sekarang sudah mau jam 3, Yuugao-sensei juga sepertinya sudah pulang" jawab Akira.

"baiklah besok kita konsultasi dengan Yuugao-sensei besok pagi jam setengah 8" putus Iwabe sambil membawa tasnya dan mengendongnya. "sekarang kita pulang saja" tambah Iwabe berjalan keluar kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya setelah sampai dimejanya datanglah Juugo untuk mengingatkannya untuk kerja kelompok dirumah Karin, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menurutinya Sasuke membereskan bukunya memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas setelah itu berjalan keluar kelas menuju parkiran setelah itu Sasuke mengendarai motornya menuju rumah Karin.

Skip jam 05.30

Dirumah Sasuke diruang tamu terlihat Mikoto sedang mondar-mandir menggit kukunya tampak dari wajahnya yang khawatir dan gelisah, sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam duduk dengan tenang karena menurutnya Sasuke sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri.

"sudahlah tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri" ucap Fugaku dengan tenang.

"bagaimana tidak khawatir sudah jam 5 lebih Sasuke belum pulang juga dan telponnya juga tidak aktif" ucap Mikoto masih mondar-mandir.

Fugaku hanya diam menanggapi lalu Fugaku mengulurkan tangannya memegang tangan Mikoto sebagai isyarat unuk duduk, Mikoto yang paham langsung duduk, masih dengan menyentuh tangan Mikoto.

"tenanglah sebentar lagi juga pulang" ucap Fugaku.

"tadaima" ucap Sasuke pelan, Sasuke berjalan gontai terlihat sangat lelah. Mikoto yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang nak?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"ya bu aku sudah pulang, maaf pulangnya sangat telat" ucap Sasuke lesu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"kamu dari mana saja baru pulang jam segini?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"nanti saja bu jawabnya, aku sangat lelah sekali dan ingin mandi sekarang" ucap Sasuke masih lesu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Skip 07.00

Kini Sasuke dan keluarganya sedang makan malam, terlihat Sasuke masih lelah sekali.

"Sasuke kau darimana saja?" Tanya Fugaku.

"tidak dari mana-mana" jawab Sasuke menatap Fugaku.

"lalu kenapa jam setengah 6 baru pulang?" Tanya balik Fugaku.

"ujian praktek sudah mulai, tadi sebenarnya pulang jam 3 tapi karena ada kerja kelompok di rumah Karin, mau tidak mau pulang sore" jawab Sasuke. "aku sudah selesai, aku tidur duluan, hoaaaammm" lanjut Sasuke lalu berdiri berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarya. Setelah sampai kamar Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di Kasur dan mulai terlelap tidur.

Bersambung……

Update lagi, maaf updatenya agak lama, yang masih belum ngerti dengan ceritanya silahkan Tanya aja di review ya, and ketemu lagi Next Chapter.

Balasan review:

Mawarputih : untuk saat ini belum ada, kemungkinan nanti saat sudah bekerja.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pagi hari disekolah 07.15

Digerbang sekolah terlihat Sasuke memasuki area sekolah dengan motornya menuju parkiran, setelah sampai parkiran Sasuke memakirkan motornya lalu Sasuke turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sampai dikelas sudah banyak siswa yang hadir termasuk Naruto dan Shikamaru, Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk disana. Tak lama seorang wanita berambut ungu memasuki kelas dan menaruh laptop dan beberapa kertas yang isinya absen siswa.

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini kalian bisa konsultasi mengenai laporan dan power point kalian atau hari ini bisa langsung dipresentasikan" ucap Yuugao. "baiklah kelompok 1 terlebih dahulu" tambah Yuugao.

Berdirilah anggota kelompok 1 yang terdiri dari Chouji, Kiba dan lain-lainnya, sambil menunggu kelompok yang lain maju untuk konsultasi mengenai laporan dan power pointnya Sasuke memilih membaca materinya agar presentasinya lancar. Setelah 1 jam kemudian kini giliran kelompok Sasuke untuk maju dan berkonsultasi, Sasuke berdiri berjalan ke meja guru setelah sampai Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai memperlihatkan laporan dan power pointnya. Sedangkan Yuugao melihatnya dengan serius hampir semua isi laporannya benar mulai dari cover sampai penutup begitu pula dengan power pointnya yang sangat singkat tapi mencakup semuanya.

"laporan dan power pointnya sangat bagus saya suka sekali sama seperti kelompoknya Shikamaru, dan hari ini kelompok kalian bisa langsung presentasi" ucap Yuugao tersenyum. "jadi bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian presentasi?" Tanya Yuugao menatap mereka berlima.

"lalu besok kita tidak ada kegiatan?" Tanya Akira mengerutkan dahinya.

"yah seperti itu, tapi kalian kan bisa melihat yang kelompok lainnya presentasi" jawab Yuugao.

"bagaimana Iwabe apa kita siap?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Iwabe.

"kita presentasi hari ini, tidak baik menunda-nunda" jawab Iwabe.

"kalian bertiga bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Akira, Yui dan Kitami.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri?" Tanya balik Yui.

"tentu saja aku siap" jawab Sasuke mantap. Yui menatap Kitami dan Akira dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"baik sensei kami presentasi hari ini" putus Iwabe.

"kalau begitu kalian duduk sekarang, kelompok Shikamaru presentasi terlebih dahulu" ucap Yuugao.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya berjalan dan duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini hanya 2 kelompok saja yang presentasi kelompok Shikamaru dan Iwabe, sisanya besok dan saya tunggu sampai jam 12 siang" jelas Yuugao. "kelompok Shikamaru silahkan" tambah Yuugao. Kelompok Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis, Naruto mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan mencolokkan colokan proyektor kelaptopnya sehingga muncullah tampilan laptop di papan tulis dan dimulailah presentasinya.

2 jam kemudian

Selesai sudah presentasi dari kelompok Shikamaru.

"beri tepuk tangan" ucap Yuugao.

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Seisi kelas memberi tepuk tangan kepada kelompok Shikamaru dan Naruto sedamg membersihkan papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan angka-angka dan rumus.

"baiklah untuk Shikamaru nilaimu 98, Naruto 90, Karin 85, Tenten 90, dan Sara 95" ucap Yuugao membacakan nilainya. "kalian boleh kembali duduk" perintah Yuugao kelompok Shikamaru dan berjalan lalu duduk dikursi masing-masing. "selanjutnya kelompok Iwabe" tambah Yuugao. Berdirilah kelompok Iwabe dan berjalan menuju papan tulis, Yui membuka laptopnya dan mencolokkan colokan proyektor kelaptopnya sehingga muncullah tampilan laptop di papan tulis dan dimulailah presentasinya.

2 jam kemudian

"beri tepuk tangan" PROK PROK PROK "presentasi yang bagus" ucap Yuugao. "Iwabe nilaimu 95, Sasuke 95, Akira, Yui, Kitami kalian 90" ucap Yuugao lalu berjalan ke mejanya dan membereskannya. "saya harap kelompok yang belum presentasi bisa presentasi seperti kelompok Iwabe dan kelompok Shikamaru, dan kalian boleh pulang sekarang, selamat siang" ucap Yuugao meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju kursi masing-masing. Sasuke membereskan mejanya setelah beres Sasuke menghampiri Naruto disana juga ada Shikamaru.

"akhirnya satu pelajaran selesai juga" ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"setelah ini kita mau apa ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pose berfikir. "masalahnya baru jam 12, kalau pulang nanti aku dikira ayah membolos sekolah" tambah Sasuke.

"kau benar Sasuke, haahh merepotkan saja" keluh Shikamaru.

"bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja" tawar Naruto

"ah benar juga kebetulan aku lapar sekali" balas Sasuke menepuk perutnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin diikuti Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kantin, tak sengaja kepala Sasuke melihat ke arah lapangan, sedangkan dilapangan sekolah banyak siswa kelas 12 A sedang ujian praktek olahraga yaitu keliling lapangan sebanyak 6 putaran dalam 12 menit untuk laki-laki sedangkan perempuan 14 menit. Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah berkeringat dan mulai sempoyongan dan berhenti berlari pertanda sebentar lagi akan pingsan segera saja Sasuke berlari menuju lapangan menghampiri Hinata, sedangkan kesadaran Hinata mulai menghilang dan menutup matanya perlahan Hinata mulai akan jatuh ketanah namun belum sampai tanah tubuh Hinata sudah di tahan oleh Sasuke. Siswa yang melihat adegan tersebut berteriak memanggil Hinata dan menghampirinya mengerubungi Hinata.

"Hinata sadarlah" ucap Sasuke menepuk-nepukkan pipinya. Datanglah Guy-sensei selaku pengujinya.

"Sasuke-kun bawa Hinata keruang uks, yang lainnya tetap disini" perintah Guy-sensei. Sasuke lalu menggendong Hinata ala bridal-style dan sedikit berlari menuju uks. Setelah sampai uks tidak ada seorang pun disana mengingat ini masih jam makan siang. Sasuke menidurkan Hinata diranjang yang sudah ada setelah itu menyelimutinya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kotak obat dan membukanya ia mengambil minyak kayu putih lalu berjalan menuju Hinata lalu duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Hinata, Sasuke membukanya dan menuangkan ke telapak tangan kirinya sedikit setelah itu dengan jari telunjuk Sasuke yang kanan menyentuh cairan tersebut dan mengoleskan ke atas bibir Hinata. Setelah selesai Sasuke menutup kembali tutup tersebut, Sasuke duduk bersender lalu lama kelamaan tertidur.

1 jam kemudian

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan membuka kelopak matanya menunjukkan mata seindah cahaya bulan, Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, matanya melihat seisi ruangan.

"i-ini dimana" Tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. ia melihat Sasuke tertidur. "Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata pelan, ucapaan tersebut membuat Sasuke menggeliat sedikit. "hihihi Sasuke-kun lucu juga saat tidur" tawa Hinata pelan. "jam berapa ini" Hinata menatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 13.30. "Sasuke-kun bangun" ucap Hinata menggoyangkan Sasuke, tak lama Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan membukanya memperlihatkan mata segelap malam.

"Hinata kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"iya aku sudah bangun" jawab Hinata senyum.

"bagaimana keadaan kamu? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"masih sedikit pusing" jawab Hinata memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing

"bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang, sudah tidak ada tes lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"tidak ada tadi tes yang terakhir" jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu kuantar pulang kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada tes lagi" balas Sasuke. "mari kubantu berdiri" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan tangan Hinata. "pelan-pelan" ucap Sasuke lalu Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan dipapah oleh Sasuke. "bisa jalan tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"bisa" jawab Hinata masih lesu.

Sasuke memapah Hinata sepanjang jalan banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka, setelah sampai diparkiran Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Hinata dan memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil. Sasuke memasuki kemudi mobil dan menjalankan mobil tersebut dan bergerak keluar sekolah menuju rumah Hinata.

"motor Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata lesu.

"dibawa oleh Naruto" jawab Sasuke.

"begitu, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa, kamu tidak merepotkan" ucap Sasuke.

Tak lama sampailah mereka dirumah Hinata, di depan gerbang rumah Hinata terlihat Naruto sedang berjongkok didepan gerbang seperti seorang pengemis dan juga motor Sasuke. Sasuke memberhentikan mobil Hinata tepat didepan gerbang rumah Hinata, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang logam dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "maaf pak recehan semua" ucap Sasuke memberikan beberapa uang logam tersebut kepada Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"yah tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto pelan mengambil uang logam tersebut. tiba-tiba Naruto langsung membuang uang logam tersebut "HEII KAU PIKIR AKU PENGEMIS HAH" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"yah kupikir seperti itu, lagipula siapa suruh berjongkok didepan rumah orang dan menundukkan kepalamu" ucap Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan membuka pintu mobil keluarlah Hinata dengan dibantu Sasuke.

"aku tadi tertidur tau" sanggah Naruto.

"masa bodo" ucap Sasuke membantu Hinata bersiri dan berjalan memapah Hinata meninggalkan Naruto menuju Rumah Hinata, Naruto pun menyusulnya. Setelah sampai depan pintu rumah Sasuke mengetuknya tak lama keluarlah Hanabi. Hanabi kaget melihat kakaknya dipapah.

"kakak kenapa?" ucap Hanabi kaget.

"kakakmu tadi pingsan disekolah" jawab Sasuke sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja. "lebih baik sekarang kita bawa kekamarnya, tunjukkan kamarnya" tambah Sasuke.

"mari" ajak Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata dilantai dua, setelah sampai kamar Hinata, Hanabi membukanya masuklah Hanabi kedalam kamar tersebut diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto dibelakangnya, Sasuke berjalan ke Kasur Hinata dan membimbingnya tiduran dikasurnya.

"terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata senyum.

"sama-sama Hinata" balas Sasuke senyum.

"sekali lagi maaf telah merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng. "tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan" ucap Sasuke senyum. "kalau begitu aku dan Naruto pamit, tidak enak jika ayahmu pulang dan melihat bahwa kamar gadisnya ada dua laki-laki, bisa-bisa kami pulang tinggal nama" canda Sasuke.

"Hanabi tolong antarkan mereka kedepan rumah" pinta Hinata.

"baik kak" sahut Hanabi.

Hanabi, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar, namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berhenti dan menengok Hinata.

"semoga kamu baik-baik saja Hinata dan cepat sembuh ya" ucap Sasuke senyum.

"ehm iya" balas Hinata senyum.Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya setelah sampai dilantai bawah ia melihat Hanabi dan Naruto sudah menunggunya, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"terima kasih banyak Sasuke-san, sudah mengantar kakak pulang" ucap Hanabi.

"ya sama-sama" jawab Naruto.

"hei aku bicara pada Sasuke-san bukan padamu" protes Hanabi ketus.

"sama-sama, ehmm… Hanabi kan namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya" jawab Hanabi.

"baiklah kami pulang dulu Hanabi-chan" ucap Naruto.

"iya" balas Hanabi.

"ayo Sasuke" ajak Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah menuju gerbang rumah Hinata, setelah sampai Sasuke menaiki motornya dan menyalakannya.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang" ajak Sasuke.

"tumben sekali mau mengantarku pulang" ucap Naruto heran.

"kau kan punya mobil pribadi jadi untuk apa aku mengantarmu pulang selama ini" balas Sasuke. "kecuali hari ini" tambah Sasuke.

"ah benar juga" ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"ck dasar bodoh, sudah ayo naik" ucap Sasuke. 'aku meragukan kalau dia anak paman Minato' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"iya-iya" ucap Naruto lalu ia menaiki motor Sasuke, Sasuke menjalankan motornya menuju rumah Naruto.

Rumah Sasuke 19.00

Disebuah ruang makan terlihat empat orang sedang makan malam mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga lalu Uchiha Mikoto Istrinya, juga Uchiha Itachi sang sulung dan Uchiha Sasuke sang bungsu. Mereka makan dalam diam sehingga Mikoto mememcahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sasuke-chan bagaiman ujian praktekmu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas Fugaku.

"yah lancar-lancar saja dan satu pelajaran sudah selesai" jawab Sasuke mengambil kuah sayur sup.

"pelajaran apa itu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"matematika" jawab Sasuke.

"whoa hebat sekali otouto" kagum Itachi.

"yah karena laporannya dan power pointnya bagus, makanya kelompokku presentasi duluan" balas Sasuke.

"nilaimu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengambil paha ayam goreng.

"95" jawab Sasuke

"hm bagus itu baru anakku, pertahankan nilaimu dan terapkan kepelajaran lainnya, aku tidak mau dengar atau melihat nilaimu pas KKM" ancam Fugaku datar lalu meminum air putih yang sudah dituang Mikoto.

"i-iya" jawab Sasuke sedikit takut. 'memangnya selama ini nilaiku pas kkm semua?' Tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"anata jangan seperti itu" nasihat Mikoto.

"aku hanya memperingatkannya saja" balas Fugaku.

"hahh ya baiklah" ucap Mikoto.

"aku selesai" ucap Fugaku dan meninggalkan ruang makan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai dua sebelah kamarnya Fugaku dan Mikoto, ruang tersebut juga berisi perpustakan kecil yang berisi buku-buku tentang pelajaran, sejarah dan lain-lain, setelah sampai Fugaku mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa dipojok ruang tersebut disana ia membuka sebuah map dan ia mengambil kacamata bacanya, Fugaku membaca laporan tentang keamanan kota, meskipun ia sudah pensiun dari Tentara namun Fugaku masih dipercaya menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan dikota tapi anggotanya bukan Tentara ataupun Polisi melainkan security salah satu alat keamanan kota nomor 3 disamping Tentara nomor 1 dan Polisi nomor 2.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 namun Sasuke masih terjaga ia sedang membaca tentang sejarah yang dua hari lagi kelompoknya akan presentasi, Sasuke membaca sambil mengerutkan dahinya ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"ah aku ingat diruang kerja ayah banyak sekali buku sejarah kenapa aku tidak melihat buku-buku disana saja" ucap Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang kerja Fugaku setelah masuk ia menuju rak buku yang berisi tentang sejarah setelah sampai ia melihat lihat, setelah menemukannya ia mengambil sebuah buku namun ia mendapati sebuah tombol berwarna merah, karena rasa penasaran menjalarinya, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan memencet tombol tersebut, setelah terpencet muncul layar lcd kecil berwarna biru dan menghasilkan suara.

'sentuhlah dengan jari telunjuk anda'

'seperti kunci biometrik' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menjulurkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh lcd tersebut.

TING… WUSSS

Terdengar suara dentingan dan terbukalah rak tersebut menunjukkan sebuah ruang rahasia, Sasuke memasukinya dan menyalakan lampu ruang tersebut setelah menyala ia melihat beberapa perlengkapan perang seperti baju perang, helm, senapan, dan senjata api lainnya.

"i-i-ini bu-bukannya peralatan perang" ucap Sasuke gagap, mata Sasuke melihat seisi ruangan tak sengaja matanya melihat foto ayahnya dalam bingkai yang besar, difoto tersebut terlihat Fugaku memakai pakaian dinas upacara (bayangin aja PDU 1 TNI-AD lengkap dengan topi petnya) lengkap dengan atribut, tanda pangkat berbintang 3 dipundaknya dan Lencana penghargaan tidak lupa sebuah pedang pora berwarna putih yang digenggamnya ditangan kanan, dibawah foto tersebut ada tulisan 'Letnan Jendral Angkatan Darat Uchiha Fugaku'. "a-ayah se-seorang Perwira Tinggi Angkatan Darat?" Tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri. "tapi kenapa ayah pensiun dini mengingat usianya sekarang masih 55 tahun, sedangkan seorang Perwira Tinggi seharusnya pensiun berusia maksimal 58 tahun" ucap Sasuke heran. Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut menyentuh peralatan perang ayahnya seperti helm, senapan, pisau dan lain-lain juga foto-foto ayahnya semasa pendidikan di Akademi Militer, perjalanan dinasnya, juga foto pernikahan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang secara militer yakni Upacara Pedang Pora. Sasuke berdecak kagum melihatnya ia tak sangka selama ini ayahnya seorang Perwira Tinggi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Bersambung…….

Update lagi, maaf updatenya agak lama nih soalnya minggu-minggu kemarin jadwalnya padet, baru bisa update hari ini, yang masih belum ngerti atau belum faham dengan ceritanya silahkan Tanya aja di review ya, and ketemu lagi Next Chapter.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Umur Tokoh :

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya : 17 tahun

Fugaku, Minato, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi : 57 tahun

Mikoto : 52 tahun

Kushina : 54 tahun

Disebuah pintu berdiri seorang wanita, dia sedang memegang sebuah map berwarna merah kemudian ia bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Mikoto penuh selidik, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke diruang ini.

"i-ibu?" tanya Sasuke gugup. "a-aku hanya sedang mencari buku, ta-tapi malah menemukan ruangan ini" lanjut Sasuke yang semakin gugup ditambah rasa takutnya yang melihat wajah Mikoto yang sedikit tidak suka. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Ibunya Mikoto menampakkan wajah yang tidak suka, karena biasanya wajahnya penuh ceria.

"kalau begitu keluar sekarang" perintah Mikoto datar.

"ta-tapi…."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, keluar sekarang" perintah Mikoto dengan nada tajam. Membuat Sasuke menjadi tambah takut dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian. "hahh" desah Mikoto lalu berjalan menuju foto besar Fugaku dan mengelusnya.

Skip

Disebuah koridor sekolah terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kepalanya menunduk kebawah karena tidak fokus Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa beberapa buku dan map yang berisi kertas sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Sasuke. "mari kubantu" lanjut Sasuke berjongkok membantu mengambil dan merapihkannya. Sedangkan yang ditabrak berjongkok dan membantu Sasuke merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut dan tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan dan wajah mereka saling bertatapan, mata seindah cahaya bulan bertemu dengan mata segelap malam.

"Hi-Hinata" ucap Sasuke terbata, masih menatap mata Hinata. "ehem maaf" lanjut Sasuke kembali merapihkan beberapa kertas, setelah selesai Sasuke berdiri begitu pula dengan Hinata. "ini kertasnya" ucap Sasuke menyerahkan kertas kepada Hinata dan Hinata menerimanya.

"terimakasih banyak Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata senyum.

"iya sama-sama" balas Sasuke senyum juga.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Berjalan menunduk sehingga menabrakku tadi?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir dan cemas.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke gugup.

"yakin?" tanya Hinata.

"iya yakin" jawab Sasuke.

"kalau merasa tidak enak badan ke UKS saja" ucap Hinata.

"tidak perlu Hinata aku baik-baik saja" balas Sasuke dengan senyum dan menunjukkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau, aku ke ruang guru, kalau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku saja" ucap Hinata senyum.

"iya" balas Sasuke. Hinata kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"haahh" ucap Sasuke dengan memegang dahinya. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah sampai kelas sudah banyak siswa yang datang termasuk Shikamaru, Naruto dan Chouji yang sedang mengemil keripik kentang. mereka terlihat sedang berbincang. Sasuke berjalan ke mejanya dan menaruh tasnya lalu duduk dikursinya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.Shikamaru yang melihatnya berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"hei ada apa? Terlihat murung sekali" ucap Shikamaru.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke lesu.

"apa kau sedang ribut dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Shikamaru.

"ti-tidak" geleng Sasuke.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu murung?" tanya Shikamaru lalu duduk dimeja Sasuke.

"kalian tahu. Kalau ternyata ayahku pensiunan Tentara" ungkap Sasuke, seketika Shikamaru dan Naruto kaget membelalakkan mata mereka.

"ka-kau serius Sasuke? Tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Sasuke menggeleng. "aku serius, semalam aku menemukan sebuah ruangan diruang kerja ayahku diruangan tersebut berisi alat-alat perang, yah semacam helm, pisau, senapan dan lain-lain" jelas Sasuke panjang.

"tapi mungkin saja ayahmu seorang kolektor yang mengoleksi senjata-senjata perang kan?" tanya Shikamaru memegang dagunya.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng. "tidak, memang awalnya kupikir begitu, tapi setelah melihat foto ayah yang menggunakan pakainan dinasnya yang lengkap, aku meragukannya" ucap Sasuke.

"mungkin kau kerumahku saja tanyakan langsung ke ayahku, ayahku kan dekat dengan ayahmu Sasuke" saran Naruto.

"atau ayahku saja" tambah Shikamaru.

"bagaimana sepulang sekolah kita kerumahmu saja Naruto, ayahmu kan sudah tidak mengurus perusahaan" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"ah benar juga ayahku kan sudah pensiun diganti oleh kak Nagato, ayahku jadi lebih sering dirumah" ucap Naruto senyum.

"kau ikut Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. "yahh karena aku penasaran jadi, aku ikut" ucap Shikamaru.

Skip Rumah Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumahnya dibelakangnya ada Shikamaru yang tengah bersender disebuah tiang yang menyangga rumah Naruto sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengutak-atik HPnya.

CEKLEK

Terbukalah pintu rumah Naruto dan munculah Wanita yang cantik berambut merah panjang ia adalah Namikaze Kushina ibu dari Naruto, Kushina kaget melihat anaknya pulang siang.

"NARUTOOOO……, KAU BOLOS SEKOLAH HAHHHH" teriak Kushina lalu berjalan dan menjewer telinga Naruto.

"i-ittai, ti-tidak bu ini memang sudah jam pulang" ucap Naruto kesakitan telinganya dijewer. "kalau ibu tidak percaya tanya saja pada Shikamaru" lanjut Naruto.

"HEEHH KALIAN DISINI JUGA" teriak Kushina yang kaget melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"bibi selamat siang" ucap Sasuke membungkukkan badannya setengah.

"WAHHHH SOPAN SEKALIII, LAIN DENGAN BOCAH INI" teriak Kushina kagum sambil membekap Naruto diketeknya lalu menjitaknya pelan.

"i-i-ittai" ucap Naruto pasrah.

"ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri" ajak Kushina, Kushina berjalan memasuki rumah masih dengan membekap Naruto diketeknya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengkuti Kushina sampai ruang tamu Kushina melepaskan Naruto. "kalian duduklah, bibi siapkan minum dan makanan" ucap Kushina berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Naruto duduk menghadap Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tak lama Minato datang dari belakang rumah dengan bajunya yang kotor dengan tanah.

"paman kekamar dulu ya, mau mandi" ucap Minato senyum.

"hiiihhh ayah belum mandi daripagi?" tanya Naruto menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Minato menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "hehehe, maaf ibumu tadi meminta untuk merapihkan taman belakang" ucap Minato cengengesan.

"yasudah mandi sana, bau asem tau" perintah Naruto.

"anak durhaka berani sekali menyuruh ayahmu hah" ucap Minato menunjuk Naruto tak terima.

"biarin, weekkk" ucap Naruto memeletkan lidahnya.

"kukutuk kau jadi batu baru tau rasa kau" ucap Minato.

"ja-jangan ayah" ucap Naruto memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Namikaze Naruto kukutuk kau jadi batu" ucap Minato, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"KAU PIKIR KAU BERHAK HAH?" teriak Kushina sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan makanan.

"hehehe maaf Kushina-chan" ucap Minato memohon.

"karena kau mencoba mengutuk Naruto, kau tidak akan dapat jatah dua minggu ini" ancam Kushina.

"jangan sayang, hiks hiks hiks" ucap Minato memohon dengan menarik ujung baju Kushina dan pura-pura menangis.

"aku sudah kebal dengan air matamu" ucap Kushina. "sudah sana mandi" perintah Kushina, Minato langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. "kejadian tadi lupakan saja ya" ucap Kushina senyum.

"tentu saja bi" ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru. 'keluarga yang aneh, lucu, dan unik' ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru dalam hati.

10 menit kemudian Minato sudah selesai mandi dibelakangnya ada Kushina, Minato menggunakan kaos warna merah dengan celana bahan warna Hitam, Minato duduk disebelah kanan Naruto lsedangkan Kushina di samping kanan Minato, Minato meminum minuman yang tersaji disana.

"hei itu punyaku" ucap Naruto tak terima, namun tidak digubris oleh Minato.

"aku sudah mendengar tujuanmu kesini yaitu menanyakan perihal ayahmu kan Sasuke" ucap Minato dengan wajah serius, seketika suasana ruang tamu menjadi serius dan sunyi.

"iya, apa benar ayahku dulunya Tentara Angkatan Darat?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah seriusnya.

"itu benar, dari teman-teman seangkatanku dan ayahmu, hanya dia yang menjadi Tentara sedangkan teman-teman yang lain memilih kuliah dan kerja menjadi karyawan perusahaan, sedangkan diriku, Hiashi, Chouza, dan Inoichi kuliah dan melanjutkan usaha keluarga" jelas Minato.

"lalu kenapa ayah memilih menjadi Tentara?" tanya Sasuke.

Minato hanya menggeleng. " aku tidak tahu, padahal kupikir dulu ia akan melanjutkan usaha keluarga Uchiha mengingat Fugaku adalah anak tertua, dan ayahmu juga tidak kuliah padahal keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga paling kaya saat itu, sangat mampu mengkuliahkan sampai keluar Negara" jawab Minato.

"ternyata seperti itu, makanya perusahaan Uchiha dipimpin oleh paman Obito, padahal ayah anak tertua" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengerti tentang latar belakang ayahnya sebelum menjadi Tentara. "lanjutkan ceritamu paman" pinta Sasuke.

"setelah kami lulus SMA, Fugaku menghilang bak ditelan bumi, tidak muncul selama 4 tahun lebih, tapi yang kudengar dari paman Jiraiya yang saat itu bekerja sebagai staff Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika yang bertugas mengecek surat kabar, majalah, koran dan berita-berita diinternet yang saat itu sudah ada walaupun masih beberapa yang memiliki, mengatakan bahwa Fugaku telah diusir dan dicoret dari daftar warisan Keluarga Uchiha" jelas Minato panjang, membuat semua orang disana kaget termasuk Kushina.

"kenapa aku tidak tahu selama ini?, padahalkan aku suka membaca majalah?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato.

"itu karena keluarga Uchiha menyetop peredaran surat kabar, majalah, koran dan memblokir semua situs berita diinternet" jawab Minato.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"bisa saja, karena salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha saat itu menjabat sebagai Menteri Teknologi dan Informatika" jawab Minato menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"lalu setelah kejadian itu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"seperti yang kukatakan setelah berita terusirnya Fugaku, Fugaku menghilang seperti ditelan bumi tak ada kabar sama sekali selama 4 tahun lebih. Aku, Hiashi, Shikaku, Chouza dan Inoichi mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, akhirnya kami menyerah, tapi saat acara reuni SMA tiba-tiba Fugaku muncul dengan pakaian Tentara" jelas Minato. "kami banyak mengobrol dan bertanya kemana selama 4 tahun ini, Fugaku mengatakan dia masuk Akademi Militer dan menjalani pendidikan selama 4 tahun, ketika kami bertanya tentang berita dia diusir….."

"paman Fugaku bilang apa ayah?" potong Naruto, Sasuke mendelik tak suka begitu pula Shikamaru, Kushina, dan Minato. Sedangkan Naruto ketakutan ditatap seperti itu.

"Fugaku mengatakan 'benar' bahwa ia diusir dan dicoret namanya dari daftar warisan, tapi tidak dengan marga Uchihanya, Fugaku juga mengatakan kenapa ia diusir itu Karena Fugaku menentang keputusan ayahnya yang melarang masuk Tentara" lanjut Minato.

"atas dasar apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Minato menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu masalah itu" jawab Minato.

"paman lalu bagaimana kehidupan ayah selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Fugaku tinggal diasrama yang disediakan oleh Angkatan Darat, Fugaku juga lebih sering mendapat tugas diluar Negara, diumur yang masih muda yang saat itu berumur 27 tahun dia sudah menjadi Kapten, padahal untuk menjadi kapten harus mengabdi selama 10 tahun, tapi ayahmu hanya 6 tahun saja, 3 tahun kemudian ia menjadi Mayor dan saat itu ia belum menikah, diantara kami berenam hanya Fugaku yang belum menikah, dan yang kudengar lagi bahwa Fugaku menikah karena permintaan terakhir ayahnya sebelum meninggal, Fugaku hanya dekat dengan satu wanita saja selain ibunya, akhirnya Fugaku menikah dengan wanita tersebut yang merupakan adik kelas Kushina saat kuliah dulu, wanita itu adalah Mikoto lebih muda 5 tahun dari Fugaku, karier militernya juga meningkat drastis, diumurnya yang menginjak ke 46 dia sudah Brigadir Jendral 6 tahun kemudian dia menjadi Letnan Jendral menjabat sebagai Kepala Staff Angkatan Darat, bahkan dia akan dicalonkan menjadi Panglima Tentara, namun sayang diumurnya yang ke 55 dia memilih pensiun dini dan sekarang menjadi pimpinan Scurity dinegara ini" jelas Minato panjang.

"lalu kenapa ayah memilih pensiun dini?" tanya Sasuke.

Minato menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu sama sekali kenapa ia pensiun dini" jawab Minato. "sebaiknya kamu tanya kepada Mikoto ibumu atau kepada Itachi" lanjut Minato, suasana menjadi hening semua orang disana dan berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"ah sudah jam 5 ternyata, bagaimana kalau makan malam sekalian" tawar Kushina.

"tidak perlu bibi, terimakasih banyak bibi" tolak Shikamaru halus.

"ayolah jangan menolak nanti kuhubungi ibu kalian masing-masing" tawar Kushina sekali lagi.

"baiklah jika bibi memaksa" ucap Sasuke.

Kushina berjalan kedapur dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam.

19.00

Disebuah ruang makan terlihat Minato duduk dikursi paling ujung sebelah kirinya Kushina sebelah kanannya Naruto disebelahnya lagi ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedangkan disebelah Kushina ada Mito mereka makan dalam keheningan.

"ah iya, bagaimana awal bertemunya ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"awalnya saat pernikahanku dengan Kushina, Kushina mengundang Mikoto karena mereka dulu teman dekat juga aku mengundang Fugaku meskipun dia mengatakan tidak jamin kalau akan hadir, tapi hadir di tengah-tengah acara" jawab Minato.

"lalu setelah itu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil potongan daging.

"ada suatu insiden yang membuat mereka dekat, ketika itu aku, Kushina, Fugaku dan teman yang lain sedang berbincang, Mikoto menghampiri kami dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke jas Fugaku, setelah itu Mikoto mengantar Fugaku ke toilet untuk melepas jasnya dan membasuhnya dengan air, yah mungkin dari situ awal mereka dekat dan semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, kami semua curiga bahwa mereka pacaran tapi mereka tidak mengakuinya, dan yah tiba-tiba kami mendapat undangan pernikahan dari mereka berdua" jelas Minato.

"ehm begitu" ucap Sasuke.

"yah kami tidak tau mereka saling mencintai atau tidak. Tapi selama ini rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja tidak ada berita kalau mereka berkelahi ataupun ribut" ujar Kushina.

"ah kalau begitu kami pamit paman bibi, sudah malam" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri bersama Shikamaru.

"kapan-kapan main kesini lagi" ucap Kushina.

"iya bi" ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar rumah diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai depan rumah Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"kuharap setelah mendengar cerita ayah, tidak membuatmu berhenti berusaha untuk masuk Akademi Militer" ucap Naruto.

"hn, tentu saja, kalau begitu aku pulang Naruto, selamat malam" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Rumah Naruto begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

Bersambung….

Sekarang updatenya seminggu sekali yaitu dihari senin. Yang masih penasaran kapan Sasuke kurus sebentar lagi antara chapter 10 atau 11. yang masih belum ngerti atau belum faham dengan ceritanya silahkan Tanya aja di review ya, and ketemu lagi Next Chapter.

Balasan review :

Sabaku no Yanie : kemungkinan setelah Sasuke lulus seleksi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Skip Malam Hari

Didalam kamar kini Sasuke sedang tiduran diatas kasurnya menatap langit kamar, Sasuke masih terpikirkan oleh perkataan Minato tadi siang dan berkali-kali pula Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar.

'apa yang membuat kakek tidak menyetujuinya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat perkataan Minato 'sebaiknya kamu tanyakan pada Mikoto ibumu atau Itachi'.

'ah benar juga Kak Itachi dia pasti tau' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, segera saja Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar itachi yang terletak disebelah kanan kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk saja tidak dikunci" teriak Itachi dari dalam kamar. CKLEK Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu terlihat Sasuke berdiri diambang pinti. "ah Sasuke-chan" ucap Itachi senyum. "masuklah" ajak Itachi.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Itachi dan mendudukkan diri diatas Kasur Itachi, terjadi keheningan disana beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara tombol keyboard laptop Itachi, sehingga Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke.

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah disekolahmu?" tanya Itachi tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"ini bukan masalah sekolah" jawab Sasuke.

"lalu?"

"ini mengenai ayah" jawab Sasuke, Itachi langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetik. "apa benar ayah dulu Tentara Angkatan Darat?" tanya Sasuke.

"jadi kau sudah tau?" tanya balik Itachi.

"ya, dan kenapa selama ini aku tidak tau?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi memutar Kursinya sehingga menatap Sasuke. "itu karena kamu tidak pernah peduli apa pekerjaan ayah, sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, setiap hari hampir dikamar dan belajar" jawab Itachi.

"yah kuakui itu memang benar, itu juga kan karena nilai rapotku dari kelas 7 sampai kelas 9 semester 1 kan menurun, jadi mau tidak mau selama itu kuhabiskan dengan belajar, nilai 8 saja masih dimarahi ayah" elak Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan.

"lalu apa benar ayah diusir oleh kakek dan dicoret dari daftar warisan, kalaupun dicoret kenapa kita mendapat rumah yang cukup besar?" tanya Sasuke.

"itu benar, dan mengenai rumah ini itu karena ayah membeli rumah ini dengan uang hasil tabungan ayah dan ibu ditambah uang pensiun ayah" jawab Itachi.

"apa karena kakek melarang ayah masuk Akademi Militer?"

"ya, itu karena adik Kakek Madara Uchiha Izuna, Kakek Izuna adalah Tentara yang gugur saat mendapat tugas di Kota Uzushiogakure yang sedang berperang dengan Negara Iwagakure yang ingin mencoba kembali menjajah kota tersebut, Saat itu Iwagakure berhasil menduduki Ibukota, Kakek Izuna mendapat tugas untuk merebut gedung telekomunikasi dan berhasil namun tidak bagi Konohagakure yang kehilangan Perwira terbaik mereka yaitu Uchiha Izuna, dari situlah Kakek melarang semua keluarga Uchiha menjadi Tentara" jelas Itachi panjang lebar. "dan karena ayah diusir, paman Obito lah yang menjadi pewaris tunggal meskipun paman Obito menolaknya" lanjut Itachi.

"lalu kenapa ayah pensiun dini?"

"waktu ayah menjabat Kepala Staff Angkatan Darat, ayah tersangkut korupsi tapi ayah berhasil membuktikan kalau tidak bersalah, setelah itu ayah dituduh akan melakukan pemberontakan karena waktu itu berselisih paham dengan Menteri Keamanan dan Pertahanan Hanzo juga Wakil Presiden Konoha Shimura Danzo dan hampir semua bukti mengarah kepada ayah, dan pada akhirnya ayah bersumpah akan mengundurkan diri jika tidak bersalah, dan entah kenapa Hakim pengadilan Militer menyatakan ayah tidak bersalah, dan mau tidak mau ayah harus mengundurkan diri saat itu juga" jawab Itachi panjang.

"kenapa bisa? Lalu bagaimana ayah bisa menjadi kepala Scurity?"

"ayah adalah orang yang tegas dan teliti, setiap sebulan sekali selalu ada pengecekan kesehatan, jika ada yang ketahuan mengkonsumsi Narkoba, mabuk-mabukkan, menjadi calo pendaftaran Tentara, melakukan kekerasan terhadap warga sipil, bahkan ada yang berkelahi sesama anggota juga berkelahi dengan anggota kepolisian, ayah langsung memecatnya secara tidak hormat tidak memandang golongan baik Perwira, Bintara, ataupun Tamtama, itulah penyebabnya kenapa banyak yang tidak suka kepada ayah" jawab Itachi. "tidak hanya dikalangan Tentara dan Polisi anggota DPR, MPR, bahkan Badan Perpajakan pun ayah laporkan tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung dilaporkan kepada Presiden, dan kenapa ayah menjadi kepala Scurity itu karena pemberian dari Presiden karena ayah sangat berjasa kepada Negara, dimata MPR dan DPR ayah adalah lalat yang harus disingkirkan tapi untuk masyarakat ayah adalah orang yang berjasa" lanjut Itachi.

"darimana ayah mendapat berkas-berkasnya?"

"ayah memiliki teman dekat di Badan Intelijen juga di Badan Pemberantasan Korupsi" jawab Itachi.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berkata. "terimakasih atas Informasi yang kakak berikan, akan aku jadikan pelajaran yang sangat berguna" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kamar Itachi. 'aku harus bisa melanjutkan apa yang ayah tinggalkan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Skip

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minato dan Itachi Kini Sasuke semakin giat berlatih mengolah fisiknya mulai dari lari, Shuttle Run, Pull Up, Shit Up, Push Up, Renang, dan rajin datang ke gym. diawal-awal latihan Sasuke merasakan seluruh badannya sakit semua tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya bahkan Sasuke melakukannya tidak dirumah saja tapi disekolahpun jika senggang ia melakukannya tiada hari tanpa latihan selama latihan Sasuke tidak ada yang mengawasi bahkan Fugakupun hanya diam saja. Tak terasa 2 bulan sudah terlewati Ujian praktek, Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Kelulusan pun sudah selesai dan sekarang seleksi masuk Akademi Militer sudah dibuka kini Sasuke sudah siap dari segi Fisik dan mental juga tingginya bertambah dari 170 menjadi 175 dan berat badannya pun turun dari 80 menjadi 70. Sasuke sangat kurus bahkan pakaian sehari-hari dan seragam sekolah pun sekarang melonggar, Sasuke pernah berfikir badannya yang mengecil atau pakaiannya menyusut. Hubungannya dengan Hinata pun semakin dekat walaupun setelah Ujian kelulusan mereka sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, mereka hanya mengobrol lewat telfon ataupun WhatsApp.

Skip

Disebuah gedung bercat warna hijau dipenuhi oleh manusia baik laki-laki maupun wanita yang berpakaian kemeja putih dipadu celana hitam dan sepatu hitam termasuk Sasuke yang didampingi oleh Itachi. Tempat itu adalah Akademi Militer yaitu tempat pendidikan Tentara Angkatan Darat, terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tegang ditambah rasa takut, Itachi yang melihatnya mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan.

"tidak perlu tegang dan takut, kau kan sudah latihan jadi, tidak perlu takut dan tegang, masalah diterima atau tidak itu belakangan" ucap Itachi.

"ta-tapi banyak sekali yang daftar" Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"tidak usah pedulikan mereka, ayo masuk sekarang kita tes administrasi" ajak Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung bercat hijau diikuti Sasuke. Setelah sampai Itachi dan Sasuke menuju meja panitia dan menyerahkan 5 map yang berisi berkas-berkas Sasuke panitia tersebut menerima map tersebut.

"silahkan duduk nanti dipanggil" ucap panitia tersebut menunjukkan kursi yang menempel pada dinding di depan meja tersebut. Itachi dan Sasuke menuju kursi tersebut dan mendudukkannya.

15 menit kemudian

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja panitia. Panitia tersebut menyerahkan 5 limbar kertas yang berisi rangkaian tes seleksi masuk Akademi Militer. "ini schedule tes seleksi, tes seleksi dilaksanakan selama sebulan ada dua tingkatan yaitu tingkan daerah jika lulus lanjut ke tingkat pusat" ucap panitia tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "minggu ini hanya tes administrasi, Kesehatan 1, postur, parade atau rik psikologi), dan tes Psikologi" lanjut panitia tersebut.

"terimakasih atas informasinya" ucap Sasuke.

"ya sama-sama, dan semoga lulus, bisa menhadapi tes yang yang diberikan and Good Luck" ucap Panitia tersebut.

Seminggu ini Sasuke melakukan semua tes yang diberikan di administrasi Sasuke mendapat nilai 95, Kesehatan 1 mendapat 85, postur 80, parade 85, dan Psikologi 90. Nilai yang sangat sempurna bahkan pengujinya pun sampai menggelengkan kepala dan kaget melihat hasil rata-rata nilai tes yaitu 87 melebihi standar yang diberikan yaitu 75, yang sangat memuaskan adalah kesehatan 1 dimana yang lainnya mendapatkan nilai kecil hampir semua 70, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang mendapat nilai 85.

"baiklah minggu depan kalian akan melakukan bagian Tes yang paling penting yaitu, Administrasi, Kesehatan 2, Uji jasmani meliputi Garjas A,B dan Renang, Mental Ideologi, dan Sidang Panitia Pusat. Persiapkan diri kalian semua" ucap Sang panitia kepada calon Taruna Akademi Militer.

"SIAP" teriak para Calon Taruna.

Seminggu Kemudian

Kini Sasuke sedang berada di ruang tes administrasi, Sasuke tidak didampingi lagi oleh Itachi. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke langsung berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil. "baiklah sekarang kamu keruang ganti lepas pakainmu, kau hanya menggunakan celana pendek, setelah itu keruang kesehatan" perintah panitia.

"baik" balas Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang ganti, lalu melepaskan pakaiannya kini tinggal celana pendek saja yang masih bertengger ditubuhnya. Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju ruang kesehatan setelah masuk Sasuke bertemu seorang dokter wanita berambut hitam memakai jas putih.

"mari masuk" ajak Wanita tersebut. "silahkan masuk kedalam mesin" lanjut Wanita tersebut menunjuk sebuah mesin yang digunakan untuk melihat bagian dalam tubuh manusia, Sasuke menurutinya setelah masuk wanita tersebut mulai menyalakan mesin, nampaklah bagian organ dalam Sasuke. Wanita tersebut kaget setelah melihatnya Wanita tersebut melihatnya cukup lama selama 10 sampai 15 menit, lalu ia mulai mencatat di sebuah kertas yang ia pegang. "bagus sekali bagian organ dalammu sangat bersih apalagi ginjal dan paru-parumu, kau jangan keluar dahulu" ucap Wanita tersebut lalu mematikan mesinnya.

"bagaimana Koyuki kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih yang bersender di pintu.

"sudah, Kimimaro kini tugasmu" ucap Koyuki setelah itu ia berjalan kemejanya. Kimimaro masuk keruang tersebut dan kembali menyalakan mesin tersebut kini tampaklah tulang-tulang Sasuke. Lama Kimimaro memperhatikannya. "struktur tulangmu bagus dan kokoh" komen Kimimaro, lalu mencatat dikertas yang sedang ia pegang. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita. "ah Shizune" ucap Kimimaro.

"baiklah sekarang jatahku" ucap Shizune. "kau boleh keluar sekarang". Sasuke keluar dari mesin tersebut lalu duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. "buka mulutmu" perintah Shizune, Sasuke membuka mulutnya menampakkan giginya yang putih bersih. "gigi yang sangat bagus" ucap Shizune. Lalu Shizune mencatat di kertas yang ia pegang. "sekarang kamu kelapangan untuk tes jasmani" lanjut Shizune. Sasuke keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menuju lapangan untuk tes jasmani.

"baru kali ini aku melihat paru-paru yang sangat bersih" ucap Koyuki.

"benarkah?" tanya Shizune kaget dijawab anggukan oleh Koyuki.

"tulangnya juga kokoh" tambah Kimimaro.

"kurasa dia akan lulus tes semua seleksi" "ucap Shizune.

Kini Sasuke sudah dilapangan, dilapangan sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang tes, ada yang tes lari, Garjas A dan B. Sasuke menghampiri panitia berambut putih ia memakai masker dan ada luka sayatan dikelopak mata kirinya.

"pak saya mau tes jasmani" ucap Sasuke.

"ahh baiklah saya yang akan menilaimu" ucap panitia tersebut. "mari". Mereka berjalan baru 10 langkah mereka berhenti. "sekarang kamu lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 6 putaran selama 12 menit" perintah panitia tersebut bernametag Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke melakukan peregangan sebentar lalu mulai berlari keliling lapangan belum 12 menit Sasuke telah selsesai. Kakashi mulai memberi nilai. "sekarang tes Pull Up Shuttle Run, Push Up, Shit Up, mari kita ke sana" ajak Kakashi menunjukkan ke ujung lapangan yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon. "sekarang kamu Pull Up sebanyak 12 kali dalam 2 menit" pinta Kakashi. Sasuke langsung menaikkan kedua tangannya ke sebuah tiang dan menggenggamnya, Ssuke mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sebanyak 12 kali sampai keringat mulai mengucur banyak. "bagus hanya 1 menit 45 detik, sekarang Shit Up sebanyak 40 kali selama 2 menit 30 detik". Sasuke terlentangkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan melakukan Shit Up sebanyak 40. "2 menit 15 detik, sekarang Push Up sebanyak 40 kali selama 3 menit". Sasuke telungkupkan tubuhnya tapi tidak sampai tanagh karena disanggah oleh kedua tangannya. Sasuke menaik turunkan tubuhnya sebanyak 40 kali. "2 menit 50 detik, sekarang larilah membentuk angka delapan sebanyak 8 selama 2 menit" Sasuke lari sebanyak 8 kali. "1 menit 55 detik, sekarang kita ke kolam renang untuk tes" Kakashi berjalan menuju gedung bercat putih diikuti Sasuke.

Setelah sampai gedung tersebut berisi kolam renang yang sangat luas, kolam tersebut memiliki panjang 700 meter dengan kedalaman 190 meter. Sasuke menceburkan dirinya."renang menggunakan gaya bebas sampai ujung sana selama 4 menit" perintah Kakashi. Sasuke ambil posisi yaitu ia menaruh kakinya didinding belakanga.

PRITTTT

Begitu suara peluit berbunyi Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan kaki dan berenang sampai keujung.

PRIIIITTTTT

Kakashi berjalan menuju menuju Sasuke yang sudah ngos-ngosan akibat kelelahan berenang ditambah tes sebelumnya. Setelah sampai Kakashi berjongkok didepan Sasuke.

"3 menit 55 detik" Kakashi menunjukkan Stopwatch ditangannya. "untung saja kau tidak telat selama 5 detik, kalau sampai telat aku bisa mengurangi nilaimu 5 untuk satu detik" ujar Kakashi. "ayo naik" Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sasuke, Sasuke naik kedaratan. "besok adalah tes mental ideology, dan sidang panitia pusat, jadi siapkan kata-katamu untuk meyakinkanku besok bahwa kau pantas untuk masuk Akademi Militer dan menjadi seorang Perwira Tentara begitu lulus" Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiran, ah tidak sendiri masih banyak yang lainnya sedang tes.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya, begitu selesai Sasuke keluar gedung tersebut baru membuka pintu Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang ia yakini bahwa orang itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ah Sasuke kau sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan" Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"ayo Sasuke sudah jam 3 sore, kau harus istirahat supaya besok pagi pikiranmu akan lebih fresh" ajak Itachi.

Keesokan harinya

Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang sedang dalam pembicaraan serius yakni antara Sasuke dan Kakashi, Sasuke hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek putih dan bertelanjang dada sedangkan Kakashi menggunakan Pakaian Dinas Harian yaitu sebuah kemeja warna hijau yang banyak dihiasi lencana dan tanda pangkat berbentuk bunga melati keemasan dipundaknya dan celana warna hijau tua dan sepatu pantofel yang sangat mengkilap.

"langsung saja, kau mau masuk Akademi Militer atas keinginan sendiri atau permintaan kedua Orangtuamu?" Kakashi mulai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"atas dasar keinginan sendiri, bukan keinginan Orangtua saya ataupun orang lain jadi, saya ingin masuk Akademi Militer murni karena keinginan saya sendiri" jawab Sasuke dengan mantap.

"dalam hidupmu yang paling penting siapa?"

"untuk saat ini Ibuku, karena dia yang melahirkanku, membesarkanku sampai seperti ini, Ibu juga yang mengajariku cara berjalan berbicara dan yang lainnya, tapi jika aku sudah menjadi Tentara, tugas negara lah yang paling utama, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu untuk ibu saya"

"ternyata kau sangat menyayangi ibumu ya, lalu jika didalam sebuah misi kau mendapat kabar bahwa ibumu jatuh sakit apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke terdiam, namun akhirnya ia buka suara. "tetap misilah yang aku prioritaskan, jika aku kabur dan meninggakalkan misi sama saja aku seperti sampah masyarakat yang tidak berguna"

"bagus aku suka jawabanmu itu, menjadi Tentara itu mudah stress, cepat lelah, lalu penghasilannya pas-pasan tapi mendapat jaminan kehidupan yang baik untuk anak dan istrimu kelak, dan jika sudah berkeluarga nafkah batiniah atau lebih jelasnya kebutuhan sexualmu sangat berkurang dibanding warga sipil, bagaimana caramu untuk mengatasinya?"

"saya sudah banyak mendengar bahwa Tentara yang stress dan cepat lelah lebih memilih mengkonsumsi ganja dan opium atau lebih jelasnya Narkotika" jawaban tersebut membuat Kakashi kaget.

'aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tau aib terbesar Tentara Konohagakure' batin Kakashi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "tapi aku tidak akan seperti itu, itu sama saja bunuh diri, saya lebih memilih bertemu keluarga karena keluargalah yang selalu membuatku bisa meredakan rasa stress saya, masalah penghasilan itu bisa dicari selama pekerjaan itu halal, dan kebutuhan sexual saya harus bisa menahannya untuk tidak main perempuan dibelakang istri saya, itu sama saja saya berkhianat kepada istri, kepada istri saja berkhianat apalagi kepada negara" jawab Sasuke mantap.

'anak ini membuatku terkesan' batin Kakashi. "kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau orang yang kau cintai?"

"saya tidak memiliki kekasih tapi, orang yang kucintai ada"

"apa dia tau kau mau masuk Akademi Militer?"

"ya dia tau"

"kalau begitu apa kau siap untuk memimpin 30 orang?"

"siap" jawab Sasuke dengan mantap.

"menurutmu apa boleh Tentara berpolitik?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"sewaktu saya masih SMP, ayah pernah mengatakan bahwa 'berpolitik itu beresiko, selagi kamu berada dalam partai tersebut mereka menganggapmu teman, tapi jika kamu keluar dari partai tersebut, mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai lalat yang harus disingkirkan', lagipula Tentara yang berpolitik sangat berbahaya karena mereka bisa memecah konflik internal sehingga bisa membuat perang saudara didalam negeri sendiri dan memperalat pasukan untuk berperang dengan sesama"

"baiklah aku puas dengan semua jawabanmu, sekarang keruang aula untuk sidang panitia pusat" ucap Kakashi, Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu menuju aula.

Di aula sudah ramai dengan para laki-laki. Tak lama datanglah Kepala Akademi Militer dan duduk dikursi panitia.

"baiklah saya akan membacakan siapa saja yang akan lolos ke tes berikutnya" ucap kepala tersebut. "blablabla…Uchiha Sasuke dan blablabla, jadi dari 5000 lebih yang lolos hanya 2500 saja sisanya akan dipulangkan, yang lolos kembalilah pada Senin depan dengan tes yang sama hanya saja lebih teliti dan pengujinya pun dari para Perwira Tinggi Angkatan Darat bukan dari Perwira Menengah, jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk tes berikutnya" Lalu kepala Akademi tersebut berdiri dan meninggalkan Aula.

Skip langsung sidang panitia pusat

(A/N : tesnya sama hanya saja lebih teliti dan pengujinya lebih detail)

"perolehan nilai tertinggi yaitu 90 dengan Nama Uchiha Sasuke, jadi secara otomatis dia sudah dipastikan menjadi Taruna Akademi Militer" ucap Kepala Akademi. Sasuke langsung sujud syukur dan menangis bahagia, perjuangannya selama in membuahkan hasil. "jadi total Taruna tahun ini berjumlah 1750 orang, dan kembalilah ke Akademi pada tanggal 8 Mei nanti" lanjut sang Kepala Akademi.

Sabtu 6 Mei 2017

Disebuah kamar terlihat pemuda yang baru saja selesai mandi terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah bahkan masih meneteskan air dia adalah Sasuke, Sasuke jauh terlihat sangat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang sedikit pendek tidak sepanjang dulu, kini tubuh Sasuke sangat kurus perutnya yang dulunya membuncit kini sudah rata, lalu dadanya yang dulunya sedikit menonjol kini juga rata, kedua lengan atasnya yang dulunya bergelambir kini berotot, bahu dan pundaknya sangat tegap, lalu pantatnya yang besar kini sudah mengecil begitu pula paha dan betisnya, tidak lupa wajahnya yang dulunya sangat bulat sekarang berubah menjadi oval dengan rahang yang sangat tegas. Kini Sasuke memakai celana dalam lalu kaus putih setelah itu memakai celana pendek waran hitam, Sasuke mengambil kemeja warna putih dari dalam lemari yang ukurannya sudah dikecilkan sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang lalu memakainya setelah itu Sasuke mengambil celana warna hitam lalu memakaikannya, Sasuke mengambil dasi warna hitam dan meletakkannya di di kerah kemeja tersebut dan mulai melipatnya sehingga membentuk segitiga lalu memakai kaos kaki warna hitam setelah memakai sepatu pantofel warna hitam yang sangat mengkilap, Sasuke mengambil jas warna hitam dan menaruhnya dilengan bawahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuruni tangga sedangkan dibawah Mikoto sudah menunggu dengan Dress warna abu-abu sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi masih menggunakan pakaian rumah biasa karena mereka berdua tidak ikut yang mendampingi Sasuke hanya Mikoto.

Skip

Di Aula sekolah kini sudah ramai dengan Siswa Siswi beserta Orangtua mereka yang sedang duduk menghadap panggung dan bahkan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Orangtua lainnya, sedangkan Anak –anak mereka sedang berbincang dengan anak yang lain begitu pula dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Sai mereka memakai pakain yang sama dengan Sasuke hanya beda di warna dasinya saja sedang wanitanya ada Sakura yang memakai Gaun warna merah dengan kain bagian belakang yang menjuntai kebawah menampakkan betisnya dan sepatu hak setinggi 5 cm warna merah begitu pula dengan, Hinata dengan Gaun warna putih dan sepatu hak tingginya yang berwarna putih, Ino warna kuning, Temari Hijau tosca.

"Sasuke kemana lama sekali datangnya" ucap Chouji dengan kepala celingak celinguk mencari Sasuke.

"mungkin sebentar lagi" sahut Shikamaru.

"Sasuke pasti sudah banyak berubah sekarang tidak hanya tubuhnya" ucap Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan kini sudah diarea parkiran sekolah dengan mobil sedan warna hitam milik ayahnya. Sasuke keluar mobil lalu memakai jasnya dan mengancingnya siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya sangat terpukau bahkan siswapun mulutnya membentuk huruf o sedangkan siswinya kaget bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"KYAAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI" teraik para Siswi.

Sasuke berjalan kesamping mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh Mikoto. Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan menuju aula dengan langkah yang mantap dan tegas. Setelah sampai dipintu aula tak sengaja Sasuke dan Mikoto bertemu dengan Karin, Tayuya dan Shion. mereka kecuali Shion sangat kaget melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sangat tampan sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya tak peduli.

"haahh hukum karma itu berlaku bagi kalian berdua sekarang" desah Shion.

"kau juga" tunjuk Tayuya tak terima pada Shion.

"yah setidaknya aku menolaknya secara baik-baik tidak seperti kalian" ucap Shion berjalan meninggalkan Karin dan Tayuya.

"ibu duduk di kursi para Orangtua sedangkan aku akan duduk di kursi para siswa dan siswi" ucap Sasuke, Mikoto berjalan menuju kursi para orang tua sedangkan Sasuke ke kursi para siswa. Sasuke menghampiri teman-temannya.

Naruto yang pertama kali melihat Sasuke langsung berkata. "wah wah sebuah perubahan yang sangat besar, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto senyum, seketika teman yang lain langsung melihat Sasuke.

"hn, tentu saja, bagaimana tesmu masuk Kepolisian" tanya Sasuke balik.

"tentu saja keterima" jawab Naruto senyum.

"wah wah, usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia ternyata" ucap Shikamaru.

"hahaha sekarang aku tidak punya saingan lagi" tawa Chouji.

"saingan dalam hal apa?" tanya Sakura.

"dalam hal membesarkan badan haahhaha" tawa Chouji, yang lainnya langsung terjungkal.

"Sasuke-kun sangat berbeda, ya kan Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata yang masih bengong menatap Sasuke dan langsung tersadar.

"e-eh i-iya" ucap Hinata gagap dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ino daritadi hanya diam begitu pula dengan Temari, Kiba, dan Sai. Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan Hinata. Kini posisinya menjadi Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari.

1 jam kemudian

Hiruzen menaiki panggung didampingi oleh Kesiswaan dan Kurikulum"sekarang saya akan membacakan 3 siswa tebaik" ucap Hiruzen lalu membuka sebuah amplop sedangkan para siswa sedang berbisik meneba-nebak siapakan 3 siswa terbaik. "diurutan ketiga ada Namikaze, yang kedua Nara Shikamaru, yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke" PROK PROK PROK suara tepuk tangan menghiasi ruang aula. "nama yang disebutkan harap naik keatas panggung" lanjut Hiruzen. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju atas panggung setelah sampai mereka berbaris, Homura mengambil medali lalu mengalungkannya keleher Neji, lalu Koharu mengalungkan medali ke leher Shikamaru. Setelah itu Hiruzen mengalungkan medali keleher Sasuke.

"aku bangga memiliki siswa seperti kalian" Hiruzen tersenyum.

"arigatou Kepala Sekolah" ucap mereka bertiga. Lalu turun dari panggung. Serangkaian acara sudah dimulai tak terasa dua jam sudah berlalu dan acara pun sudah mulai selesai banyak kursi Orangtua sudah sepi. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke ayo pulang" ajak Mikoto.

"ibu duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" tolak Sasuk halus."akan kuhubungi Itachi untuk menjemput ibu".

"baiklah temani ibu sampai Itachi datang" Mikoto keluar aula menuju parkiran diikuti Sasuke. 1 menit kemudian Itachi datang dengan mobil. "jangan pulang malam-malam" ucap Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam sekolah menuju aula diaula masih cukup ramai terlihat Hinata sedang berbincang dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"hei nona-nona manis boleh kupinjam Hinata sebentar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke sedangkan Hinata tersipu malu. "boleh satu jam 100 ribu bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja dan menyeret Hinata menuju parkiran.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ungkap Sasuke.

"katakan saja"

Sasuke menggeleng. "tidak disini, ayo" Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata dan memasukkannya keadalam mobil, Sasuke menyalakan mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah Danau yang berada dipinggiran kota. Setelah sampai mereka berjalan menuju danau tersebut, banyak sekali perubahan yang terjdi pada danau tersebut dimana ditengah-tengah danau ada air mancur yang menyemburkan air yang sangat tinggi. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang menhadap langsung ke danau. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar gemericik yang terdengar dari air mancur tersebut.

"tempat ini sudah banyak berubah terakhir kali kita bertemu" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"iya, itu satu bulan yang lalu setelah Ujian Kelulusan" Hinata tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan tes mu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku lulus tes, minggu depan baru akan masuk Akademi, Sasuke-kun sendiri?" tanya balik Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"aku juga lulus" jawab Sasuke senyum. "ehm Hinata ada yang ingin aku katakan, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat 'untuk yang terkhir kalinya' sangat kaget Hinata sampai berfikir bahwa 'apakah Sasuke mempunyai penyakit yang berbahaya'. "a-apa yang ingin ka-kamu katakan?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut, terlihat matanya yang berembun pertanda akan menangis.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang akan menangis langsung turun dan bersimpuh didepan Hinata tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Hinata sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata yang mulai turun.

"kumohon jangan menangis" pinta Sasuke. "aku mencintaimu Hinata" ungkap Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya seakan tidak percaya. "ku-kumohon u-ulangi".

"aku mencintaimu Hinata" ungkap Sasuke sekali lagi, Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis terisak.

"hiks hiks hiks a-aku ju-juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ungkap Hinata sambil menangis tepat ditelinga Hinata, Sasuke yang dipeluk Hinata membalas pelukan Hinata sambil mengelus rambutnya. "la-lu ke-napa Sasuke-kun 'mengatakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya'?" tanya Hinata masih dengan menangis.

"besok aku harus berangkat ke Sunagakure untuk memulai pendidikan" jawab Sasuke yang semakin mempererat pelukannya. "aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku atau menjadi kekasihmu" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap matanya yang berair karena airmata. "aku ingin menjadi sekedar lebih dari sahabat" ungkap Hinata.

"tapi apa kamu yakin? Kita tidak bisa bertemu selama 4 tahun, sekalipun aku pesiar, aku tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha" ucap Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata mantap.

"kamu yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi dijalankan dengan cara Long Distance Relationship (hubungan jarak jauh). Mata Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu mata seindah bulan bertemu mata segelap malam, lama mereka saling pandang dan semakin dekat dan dekat sehingga jaraknya hanya 3 cm Namun seseorang melempar sepatu kearah punggung Sasuke dan…..

PLAK

Tepat mengenai punggung Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kaget melihat siapa yang melempar sepatu. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat siapa yang melempar ternyata teman teman mereka. Naruto yang sedang merengkuh pundak Sakura, lalu Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan temari, Kiba, Chouji, dan Neji yang bersama wanita berambut cepol dua. Terlihat wajah mereka yang menangis karena haru tapi tidak dengan Neji yang menatap tajam Sasuke.

"kemarikan sepatuku Uchiha" perintah Neji dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan setajam pisau. Sasuke mengambil sepatu tersbut dan berjalan kearah Neji dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"ini kakak IPAR" ucap Sasuke dengan menekan kata 'ipar'.

"aku tidak sudi memiliki adik ipar sepertimu"

"sudi tidak sudi" Sasuke memotong ucapannya lalu merengkuh pundak Hinata. "tapi Hinata sudah menjadi kekasihku" ucap Sasuke mengejek Neji.

"ka-kau…." Neji mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya siap untuk berkelahi.

"sudahlah kak" lerai Hinata dengan nada tegas.

"i-iya Hinata-chan" ucap Neji. Sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa melihat Neji yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"awas kalian, akan ku…."

"kak kumohon" mohon Hinata.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA…………." Suara tawa menggema danau tersebut. Neji menahan kekesalannya. Poor to Neji.

SEKIAN

Ketemu di fanfic baru squel dari fanfic 'awal dari perubahan' update and publish di hari Minggu. And saya mau ngadain polling terkait saingan Sasuke.

1\. Gaara

2\. Sasori

3\. Toneri

Ditunggu hasilnya terakhir hari Kamis, suara terbanyak yang akan dipilih jadi saingan Sasuke. And ketemu di Fanfiction baru.

A/N : kemungkinan minggu depan dengan squel atau Fanfiction baru.


End file.
